


eternal love

by Tangenttanjiro



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Demon AU, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, alternative universe, demon he tian, historical aspects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangenttanjiro/pseuds/Tangenttanjiro
Summary: He Tian is a demon that has lived for entirely too long. In his long life he's only ever loved one person and has learned to deal with that. Until, he meets him again, and again, and again.(The concept of the story comes from a manhwa called "The Devil's Tango," but you don't need to read that to understand this)
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

It was about two years ago that He Tian decided to take on a new “Human” life. He chose to go back to his native country of China and enroll in a normal middle school. He could easily get clients from desperate middle schoolers while living an easy life with none of the worries he has when he acts as an adult.

His plan worked perfectly. Desperate middle schoolers gave him many clients and he even had fun making friends with a few people. After the school day he’d go back to his flat and report to his boss. This may have been his easiest and most effective guise ever. He wondered if he should just repeat this process for as long as schools still stood.

“Earth to He Tain,” one of the boys he was walking with, Jian Yi, waved his hand in front of his face, taking He Tian away from his pondering. 

“Get your fucking hand out of my face before I bite one of your fingers off.”

“ Zhan Zheng Xi, He Tian is threatening me, help me!” Jian Yi cowered behind the other as they continue walking. “I just wanted to ask where you want to eat today.”

“I don’t care, everything tastes bad, we could eat the dog shit at the dog park and I wouldn’t care,” He tain snaps back. For some reason he was a little on edge today, maybe because someone backed out of a deal today.

“There’s something seriously wrong with you bro,” Zhan Zheng Xi says before abruptly stopping in his tracks. “I think there’s something going on in that alley.”

The other two, curious, turn their heads to look down the same dark and dirty alley that Zhan Zheng Xi had his head turned to. There was probably a group of ten boys crowded around something, yelling. 

“I think that’s the gang of delinquents that go to our school, the one that She Li runs, “ Jian Yi says. “I think they’re beating the crap out of someone, we should help them.”

He tain assessed the situation, seeing that this was obviously an internal conflict of the gang. The guy was probably getting hurt for going against the leaders rules, “It’s none of our business. We’re outnumbered anyway, we’d just get beat up like the guy in the middle. Let’s go-” 

“Fuck outta here! Why can’t you fuckers just leave me alone!” the voice in the middle screams as he breaks through the wall of people that were surrounding him. He began running frantically out of the alley, not looking closely at what was ahead of him. He ran directly into He Tian. “Fuck! Sorry, but I got to go.”

The boy tried to run again but realized the man he ran into had a hold of his arm, a little too tightly. “What the fuck, I said I’m sorry let me go.”

Jian Yi leaned into Zhan Zheng Xi, “What is He Tian doing?”

“Maybe he’s angry that that boy got blood from his nose onto his white shirt?"

“Do you think that He Tian Realizes that the gang has surrounded us now?”

“Obviously not, idiot.”

“Fuck, what the hell do you want?” the boy screamed in desperation as he tried to run from the grip He Tian had on him.

He Tian, took one more second, wishing he was wrong, but never once has he been wrong. “Redhead.”

“Don’t fucking call me that-” the boy was cut short as he was pulled into what could only be called a hug, a very tight hug. “Do you have brain damage or something, what is wrong with you?”

He Tian relished in the moment, to be holding this person so close. He would have been in tears if he didn’t have twelve pairs of eyeballs on him. He didn’t care though, if they stared in bewilderment while he suddenly hugged this boy. He heard Jian Yi asking Zhan Zheng Xi something then the other responded curtly adding the word ‘idiot’ at the end. He heard the gang members asking about who he was. More importantly, he heard the boy he was holding, his screams of defiance and over use of curse words. It sounded like honey to He Tian's ears. Everything was perfect.

“Excuse me, It seems you’ve caught my cat there. Thank you for that, I might have lost him again if it wasn’t for you. I can take him off your hands now, he needs some more training.” a silver haired boy stepped out from the encirclement and closer to the four boys in the middle. He grabbed the redhead's arm and pulled to drag him away but He Tian kept his hold tight.

“Oh are you expecting payment? We don’t do that here. Your payment is not ending up like him. Pretty good isn’t it?” The silver haired boy yanked hard this time, taking the redhead from He Tian’s grip. “Thanks again. Let’s move this to the warehouse boys.”

As the silver haired boy turns to leave, He Tian puts his hand on his shoulder and stares dagger’s into the other’s eyes when he turns to face He Tian again. “Don’t mess with him anymore. He’s my friend, now let him go.”

The boy first stared at the redhead in annoyance? Anger? Jealousy? He Tian couldn't quite put his finger on it. The silver haired boy then challenged He Tian's gaze again. “I didn’t realize this redhead had friends. Well, I don’t care anyway, now let go.”

“No.”

As the two began arguing She Li’s grip on the redhead loosened. The boy took this as his chance. He slipped out of the other’s grips and began running again. 

“Shit, don’t let him get away!” At those commands one of the members with a bat of the gang jumped in front of the boys path. He nervously lifted the bat and landed a hard hit on the redhead’s head. The boy crumpled to the ground.

He Tian heard Jian Yi and even Zhan Zheng Xi gasp. He watched as the one who swung the bat began freaking out. He felt She Li slip from his grip to run up next to the member of the gang and the redhead who laid still on the ground. He heard She Li begin cursing. It was all in slow motion, as a buzzing of a million thoughts began to swarm his head. It felt as if dark clouds engulfed the sky.

In a moment it was all over. 

  
  


_

The light was absolutely blinding, even with his eyes closed Mo Guan Shan could tell there were hospital lights pointed in his direction. He heard the scrambling of many people, their yelling incomprehensible. His body was entirely too hot, it burned and itched. However, even with everything else, nothing compared to the ringing in his head. The ringing of a skull being fractured and blood pooling. 

Despite being so young Guan Shan had felt like he'd been on the brink of death many times. He didn’t listen to his mom at age three and went into a pool that was too deep, he barely remembered. He got a high fever at the age of eight, he only remembered spending a week in the hospital then, once better, seeing his mom cry over bills. That is what truly felt like dying, seeing his mom, who has only ever been strong in front of him, break down by a damn piece of paper. 

_ Ah, is this my life passing before my eyes. _

“The boy, I think he’s waking up.”

“Bring in the anesthesiologist, we can start the operation now.”

_ Not yet, I guess. _

~~

He Tian kept his gaze on the boy. As soon as the operation was done and he was let in, he sat right next to the boy’s bed. Watched as the boy slept, eyebrows still furrowed and frown still evident, like he was always annoyed.

He Tian thought if he let his gaze wander for a second, the boy would disappear, becoming another dream taken away as soon as He Tian awoke. This wasn’t a dream though, He Tian was able to hold this boy, hear him, unlike the distant apparition that appeared in his dreams nowadays.

“Who are you?” A strained voice said.

Despite He Tian’s constant gaze he didn’t even realize the boy awoke. To be fair, the boy still looked as if he was asleep, face still tense, only his eyes were squinted open now.

He Tian gulped, knowing he couldn’t scare the boy before he even knew him. He got off the chair and on his knees by the side of the bed to get a closer look at the boy. “My name is He Tian. We actually know each other.”

The boy looked confused, but too tired to really care about sorting it, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before today, sorry.”

A gentle smile grew on He Tian’s face. Seeing the boy, so pale and weak at the moment, still take the time to apologize for meaningless things. This brought back many guarded memories. 

The boy stared at He Tian a moment, maybe in confusion due to the smile or maybe in expectancy of an answer. After he realized there was going to be no response he decided to talk again, “I don’t know if i should thank you or hate you. I could have gotten away if you hadn't held me back,” he stalled a moment, “but, I think you somehow saved my life.”

He Tian grabbed a hold of the boy’s hand with both of his. The boy didn’t seem to notice. “This was the first time I was able to,” He whispered. “ Can I ask your name?”

“Mo Guan Shan,” the boy said as his face tensed up even more. “Ow, fuck, these drugs don't really help do they?”

He Tian watched as the boy succumbed to sleep once again. He brought the boy’s hand up to his lips and kissed it.

“Not for long, Mo Guan Shan.”


	2. Chapter 2

Guan Shan scowled at everyone who glanced at him, and today he had to do that a lot. News of his surgery got out. Apparently everyone heard that he got some sort of head trauma and was rushed into surgery, but that was it, nothing about She Li or the others involved. Guan Shan sat through classes wondering what people were thinking about him. Are they calling him a gangster again? A delinquent? Any time there was word going around about him those words always seemed associated.

When the bell rang for lunch he felt suffocated in the classroom. He wandered through the halls out to the courtyard. He sat on the farthest bench that was shaded by a tree and started to eat the sandwich he brought for lunch. It was peaceful. It was slightly colder today so not many people were in the courtyard, and the passing wind brought in the numerous scents of early spring. 

“You’re Mo Guan Shan, Right?”

And the peace was ruined. Guan Shan looked up at two petite girls, they both seemed pretty nervous, but he could tell there was a question they desperately wanted to ask, “Yeah, who’s asking?”

Both girls looked desperately at one another, neither wanting to be the one to talk. They were obviously scared of him. One glanced at Guan Shan and took a shaky breath. “Um, we heard you got hurt yesterday. O-on the head. We heard it was really serious.”

“Y-yeah, my boyfriend was on the street while it happened, he said that there were people surrounding you then a big man swung a bat. He thought you died instantly.” The second girl cut in loudly before realizing what she was doing. Once she saw Guan Shan’s expression of annoyance mixed with mortification she immediately quieted. “Um, he was the one who called the ambulance and cops, so I know it happened.”

“What’s your point? You want to know why I was being beat up by those punks? Wondering how I’m involved with them, huh?”

The girl who first spoke jumped in quickly. “N-No!” She blushed and looked down. “We want to know. No, Everyone wants to know...how are you at school with no injury? There’s a picture of you on the ground, with blood pooling around you.”

Mo Guan Shan shivered, then stood. He wasn’t tall but he towered over the two girls, who seemed to just shrink more into themselves. “Medical technology has advanced greatly recently, and the damage wasn’t that bad. Your boyfriend must be exaggerating.” He began to walk away before turning back. “As for the picture, make sure it disappears. I don’t like having my face going around.”

He walked inside, into an empty hallway and let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He hated lying, but not even he could explain. Not even the doctors. All he remembered was waking up to four nurses and his mom looking at him in absolute bafflement. Then a doctor walked in with two elder doctors behind him. It was loud, everyone was jabbering passionately while they kept throwing confused looks towards him.

His head was buzzing, he moved his hand to apply pressure to the wound. However when his hand touched his hair instead of bandages or a bald spot with stitches he froze. Soon only one doctor was in the room with his mother and explained what happened to the both of them. 

When hit with the bat his skull fractured and some fragments got lodged in his brain. It was severe, not a high chance of survival, but the operation to remove the fragments was successful. Still, there should have been months of recovery. Guan Shan’s Cerebellum was damaged due to the fragments and extraction, he shouldn’t have been able to move his body for a while. 

This all made sense, when Guan Shan woke earlier and talked to that one guy, he could only move his eyes, and saw the other guy touch his hand, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull it away. Now though, he sat up in the bed, was able to hug his mom when she started to cry, and able to move his hand to the area of his head that still felt the ghost of tweezers pulling out fragment after fragment.

“Then why can I move? Why is there no damage on my head? What happened?”

The doctor looked just as desperate and confused as him. “We don’t know, when a nurse came to check on you,” He stood up and began pacing. “You were completely fine. No sign of any injury or surgery. The stitches were gone and the hair we shaved was completely back to normal.”

The doctor took a deep breath and sat back down, realizing his own unprofessionalism. “We really don’t know. It is quite literally a miracle.” He looked at Guan Shan intensely, as if expecting answers within his eyes. He soon gave up and looked down at his clipboard, “Everything checks out. You’re in no pain and there is no damage. We aren’t allowed to keep a perfectly healthy person at the hospital. You’re released.”

Between sobs his mom raised her voice, soft and quavering, “ how much do I have to pay upfront?”

“Mom,” Guan Shan said, not wanting to see his mother start crying for a whole new reason.

“Everything's been paid.”

“What?” both mother and son said simultaneously, both equally surprised. “By who?” his mother said alone this time.

“The man who visited earlier. He Tian, I believe.”

Mo Guan Shan brought himself back to real time. He had to find the man named He Tian, a man he never met before. This was going to be hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

“There’s that kid from yesterday! Hey!” Mo Guan Shan lifted his gaze that was on his phone to see a very bubbly guy running up to him. The boy had bleach blonde hair and smooth, pale skin to match. He looked like the epitome of the Chinese beauty standard. 

“Don’t be so loud, and stop running towards him like you’re going to jump on him-” the man trailing behind the other began saying before he realized that the other was actually planning to jump on the other one.

“What the fuck,” Guan Shan said as he caught the boy bridal style, barely managing to not drop his phone. “I don’t even know you. Get the fuck outta my arms.”

“You’re the one who caught me,” the boy said with a shit eating grin on his face. “And what a rude thing to say about the people who fought off gang members for you.”

“We didn’t actually do that, it was all He Tian, we were just the people who happened to be with him. I’m Zhan Zheng Xi by the way. That one is Jian Yi.” the boy said very monotone. “And would you please get out of his arms Jian Yi.”

“Aw, are you jealous?”

“No I’m just worried you’ll get in trouble for harassing a patient.”

Jian Yi snickered as he finally got out of Guan Shan’s arms. “He’s not even a patient. Remember, he’s a miracle.”

“Fuck, where did you hear that from?” Guan Shan intervened feeling as if he was a third wheel in the conversation where he was the subject.

“He Tian of course!” The boy- Jian Yi - said.

“This is the second time you mentioned that guy's name. You friends of his or something?”

“Yeah, something of the sorts,” the other one- Zhan Zheng Xi- said reluctantly. “Sadly.”

“We’re actually waiting for him so we can go eat. He always pays so we try to get him to take us out everyday after school.” The boy looked around a moment before his face lit up. “Would you like to Join us?”

Mo Guan Shan grimaced at the expectful tone of Jian Yi’s. He hated letting people down, but he hated the idea of hanging out with three people he didn’t even know more. Even if he did need to see this He Tian guy. “Sorry-”

“Jian Yi didn’t mean that as a question. You have to come,” Mo Guan Shan whipped his head around to see the man behind him. “We saved your ass yesterday. You could at least tell us what that was about. Don’t worry, it’s still my treat.”

Guan Shan was amazed by the sight before him. This He Tian guy was no joke. He would surely tower above anyone in the school, and out lift any of the guys on the wrestling team too. It was crazy how a man could look so lean yet jacked at the same time. However, it was the man’s face that really took someone’s breath away. His dark hair framed the sharp edges of his face. Everything seemed so exaggerated like any given part of the face was the most prominent feature. Mo Guan Shan looked at every feature before looking him in the eyes. He was caught off guard by how dark they were, they seemed deep and endless, too dark to belong to that of a teenage boy. It made Guan Shan’s head start to hurt.

In the midst of this he must have agreed to go out because they were suddenly walking away from the school gate towards downtown. Jian Yi was the one talking most of the way, very animatedly. Zhan Zheng Xi gave the occasional nods and smart remarks here and there. As for He Tian, He remained mostly quiet and kept watching Mo Guan Shan out of the corner of his eye. It made Guan Shan very self conscious. 

“Oh! I’ve been craving braised pork, how ‘bout we go to that one restaurant on the corner that sells it,” Jian Yi said looking back at He Tian with stars in his eyes.

“Absolutely not. You always choose the worst places to go. That place is barely up to health code and the meat is so fatty there,” He Tian said with great disdain, something told Guan Shan he had a few bad experiences there. He turned towards Guan Shan. “What do you want? Choose your favorite.”

“Oh, um, I actually like that place, it has a nice atmosphere.”

“Alright, there it is.”

“What the hell He Tian? I’ve known you since middle school and you already like him better than me.” Jian Yi asked, acting like he was actually hurt.

“Well, it’s not like it was much of a competition.”

Guan Shan ignored the pointed stare He Tian gave him.

~~

The air felt heavier here. It was like you could feel the grease in the air. It was crowded with many students and families, all chatting excitedly, making the small corner restaurant even warmer. Not to mention, this place was as homey as it got, obviously run by a family that did it out of passion for cooking, not ratings. 

It was a mystery to He Tian that anyone would find this place enjoyable. But, watching as the red haired boy stuffed his face and actually talked with the other two, it made him see the appeal. He barely touched his own food, barely talked, he just enjoyed looking at the man across from him.

“Hey, are you gonna eat your food, it’s going to get cold.” Mo Guan Shan furrowed his brows more as he pointed his chopsticks at him.

“Hm I’m really tired right now,” He Tian opened his mouth. “Feed me.”

The redhead’s face flushed, almost matching the color of his hair. He Tian watched the amusing sight of him trying to string together the right curse words to yell out to him.

“Stop being gross and eat your damn food,” Jian Yi said, shoving a large portion of braised pork into He Tian’s mouth.

He Tian coughed and spit out the food into a napkin. He glared at Jian Yi who looked quite pleased with himself. “Fuck you, that offer was only available for Mo Guan Shan.”

The two held a staring contest, it was going well for both parties. He Tian keeping his pointed glare and Jian Yi counteracting it with a smug smile. It wasn’t until the sound of repressed laughter caught their attention. They looked towards the redhead who had a hand covering his mouth as he tried not to laugh out loud  
“Zhan Zhen Xi, I made the redhead laugh, I told you I could!”

“I didn’t think he had it in him, good job Jian Yi, He Tian.”

The boy finally let his laugh go, it was quite loud and high pitched, with a few dry wheezes thrown in. “You guys. You guys are a weird group of people. Really fucking weird.”

He Tian reached across the table to put a hand on his shoulder, to catch the other ones attention, “You’re one to talk. It’s getting late, walk home with me.”

He Tian couldn’t place what was going on, but it happened earlier too. When Mo Guan Shan seemed about to refuse something, he’d end up agreeing. He Tian didn’t know why, but he couldn’t complain too much because now him and Mo Guan Shan were walking towards his house as the sun was beginning to set behind them.

“So about yesterday? What was up with those people?”

Mo Guan Shan visibly tensed and slowed down his pace on instinct. It took a minute until he finally spoke, “I used to be friends with them, in middle school and such. Me and She Li were good friends, but I just couldn’t handle them, him, anymore.”

“Does he usually try to kill his old friends from middle school?”

Guan Shan stopped and looked at He Tian intently, but didn’t make any eye contact. “Listen I told you what you wanted to know already. I Don’t need to explain myself anymore.”

“I’m just worried about you.”

Guan Shan took a step towards He Tian, and He Tian realized that the sun had set, the stark blue sky contrasting against Guan Shan’s red hair dramatically. “Why do you care? We didn’t really know each other until yesterday and then I found out that you paid all my hospital expenses. What do you want from me?”

“So they told you. Well, let’s just say I’m indebted to you, greatly. I want to pay you back for it,” He Tian’s breath hitched when he realized that the other was now only inches away from him, looking up at him, directly into his eyes.

“I cannot account a single time I’ve ever seen you,” He paused a moment, and the silence of the path they were on engulfed He Tian. “Yet, I feel like I’ve seen these eyes before. They look so old.”

“Damn it,” He Tian said, biting his tongue. He laughed a dry, bittersweet laugh. “You never fail to amaze me, Mo Guan Shan.”

Guan Shan stepped back, visibly confused, from He Tian’s action and his own. “What the fuck are you on about.”

“Come into my place and I’ll explain everything.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Why the fuck did we walk out of the city when you lived three blocks away from the restaurant?”

“I didn’t think you’d stay very long after we got to my house so i wanted to make our trip longer,” He Tian smiled. “I didn’t think you were one to go to a strangers house.”

Mo Guan Shan glared at the other while taking off his shoes by the door. “Stop fucking teasing me.”

“But you make it so easy,” He Tian walked away out of the entryway and disappeared into a part of the living room that was blocked by a wall.

Mo Guan Shan followed him and when he saw what the rest of the apartment looked like his mouth fell open. It was huge, an open plan apartment with full floor to ceiling windows. It registered to Mo Guan Shan that He Tian pressed the button that led to the top floor in the elevator, and that it said ‘penthouse.’ The view stretched from the bright lights of tall skyscrapers that weren’t as tall as this one, to the suburbs to which their school resided. He turned from the view to the room itself, and it paled in comparison to the view outside.

Despite being huge, it was so empty. There was a long sofa sectional and some end tables in the living room. Not even a TV. The kitchen had a pot rack that was empty along with empty counters. The only other piece of furniture were stools at the bar that separates the kitchen and living room. 

“You want a beer or do you just want to keep staring?”

Mo Guan Shan snapped out of his trance and caught the can of beer He Tian threw his way. They both collapsed on opposite ends of the sectional at the same time and stared at the view of the city. The air was heavy, neither wanting to start what was sure to be a very antagonizing conversation.

Mo Guan Shan took a swig of the beer then cleared his throat. “So your family fucking rich or something?”

“I’m rich. I would never use my family's money to buy this place. My dad and brother are also rich though. None of us associate much with each other though.”

“How the fuck can a teenager afford this place?”

“My job, obviously.”

“What kind of job gets you this money? You’re a hitman aren’t you, I knew you were weird,” Mo Guan Shan said half joking, half actually wondering if He Tian is a hitman.

He Tian laughed and took a long drink of his beer. Mo Guan Shan watched as his Adam's apple bobbed, knowing that He Tian was preparing for the conversation. “You always did find a way to make me laugh,” He Tian said, solemnly.

“Can you explain to me what that is supposed to mean?”

“I’m immortal.”

Silence.

“...”

More silence.

“...What the hell are you on about?”

“I’m a demon. I have been since the Xia Dynasty, so that makes me about 4000 something years old.”

“Wha-”

“Demons aren’t what you think. It is more like a company you work at, except you are given a certain power and immortality. With this power you help people that summon you, for a cost of course. Some do charge lives and souls and stuff, I however charge money. You following?”

“Um-”

“Well Lets just say if you think of it like a company I’d be a director, second only to the executives.”

“Wait, so if it’s like a company that you work for then what about your dad and brother. Your story isn’t adding up.”

“Oh but it is. My dad got hired first after he had me and my brother, around age thirty because he was a real jackass. Then some demons recruited my brother to become one because of his hard working nature. And that made me so pissed that I beat up the demons until they made me one too. I was seventeen at the time. Both my dad and brother are executives. Pisses me off.”

“Okay so-”

“And as for you.” He Tian stopped with his spewing of information and became much more serious. “You were the first human I ever fell in love with. The only one. However, you are a human, so you died, and I gave up. Then I met you again, you must believe in reincarnation. But you died again. And then I met you again, and you died. Now I’ve met your soul again. So-”

This time He Tian was the one cut off. What cut him off was an empty can to the head. And he realized Mo Guan Shan was now in front of him breathing heavy, face red with anger. “Shut the fuck up. Your stupid jokes have gone too far. You expect me to believe that shit.”

He started walking towards the exit and He Tian quickly got up and followed. “I can prove it to you just let me.”

Mo Guan Shan whipped around, making He Tian halt to avoid colliding with the other. Mo Guan Shan pointed at He Tian angrily and spoke with a low, seething voice. “Listen thanks for all you’ve done, but as far as I’m concerned were strangers. If you’re really indebted to me then stay away from me. I hate people like you. Rich, lying ass, mother fuckers,” He put on his shoes. Then opened the door. He glanced back at He Tian one more time. “Bye.”

The door slammed shut.

He Tian spent the night breaking every breakable thing he could find in his empty apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Mo Guan Shan was the unluckiest person in the world. Well, not really, but he always ended up in bad situations. Today was no different, as he stood outside the entrance to the school looking out at the pouring rain. He didn’t read the weather forecast, and nor was he ever logical enough to keep an umbrella in his bag.

He worked today and the boss would deduct his pay if he arrived soaking wet. His price would be deducted even more if he was late. He contemplated asking one of the many people leaving if he could walk with them under their umbrella to the convenience store just a few blocks down the road. From there he could buy one, but he was never one to ask favors. He never wanted to be indebted to anyone ever again.

Indebted. Why did that word seem to come up so often near him?

“Yo Red! You just enjoying the view or are you going to leave?”

“Call me Mo Guan Shan, I don’t do nicknames.”

Again Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi were together. Both holding an umbrella. Unlike the Mo Guan Shan.

“Dumbass, you and Zhan Zheng Xi are clogging the entrance. Hurry up and get the fuck outta here,” He Tian said before Mo Guan Shan could say anything. The other umbrellas must have blocked He Tian from seeing Mo Guan Shan, and when the two turned towards He Tian, revealing Mo Guan SHan he visibly faltered. The other two noticed, but couldn’t understand why. 

“Nice umbrella,” Zhan Zheng Xi said flatly, clearly jabbing at He Tian’s bright yellow umbrella with ducklings and baby chicks on it. Jian Yi snickered, and Mo Guan Shan had to hide a smile. Zhan Zheng Xi’s monotone voice and straight face made his insults incredibly funny.

He Tian looked at Guan Shan for a moment in thought before his face pulled into a smug grin. “One of my many fans gave it to me, I forgot mine,” He made direct eye contact with Guan Shan again. “Did you forget yours? You can walk with me under mine.”

“Oh you forgot an umbrella! Don’t worry, I have an extra one, I brought a backup for Xixi, but he actually remembered his. Here,” Jian Yi said, naturally, as if he wasn’t a god to Mo Guan Shan at the moment.

Jian Yi held out the compact umbrella in his hand, but before Mo Guan Shan could grab it He Tian grabbed a hold of it. The other three looked at him quizzically for a moment. Their faces quickly changed into horror as they saw He tian rip the nylon with his bear hands. “Whoops, I guess you Have to go with me.” He grabbed Guan Shan by the arm and walked away from the other two.

“I didn’t think fabric like that could be torn in half,” Jian Yi said, a bit scared.

“There’s no way that dude is human.” 

Jian Yi chuckled.

~~

The silence was unbearable. It was only a few blocks until the convenience store but Mo Guan Shan didn’t think he’d be able to make it. 

“Y’know, I can show you I’m actually a demon.”

“Stop it.”

“I knew that was going to be the reaction, oh well.”

Mo Guan Shan sighed, that was an awkward exchange, but at least the air felt less tense now. And now that a conversation sort of started between the two Mo Guan Shan couldn’t help the question that was burning the back of his throat.

“Hey can I ask you something?”

“Yes, I’m naturally this handsome.”

“Not that, dipshit. What’s the deal between Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi? I've only known them for two days, but I’ve never seen them apart.”

“Well they’re childhood best friends so it’s only natural.”

“Oh, I guess I read too much into it.”

“Also Jian Yi has a huge crush on Zhan Zheng Xi and he knows and Jian Yi knows he knows, but neither of them are brave enough to confront the other.”

“Hm, I had a feeling it was something like that.”

He Tian looked at Guan Shan instead of straight ahead of him like he’d been doing the whole walk. His eyes seemed darker, more serious. “Does them being two guys not bother you?”

Mo Guan Shan made a growl of annoyance, “Why would it? Do I really seem like a homophobe to you?”

“Well I was thinking that might be why you rejected me yesterday,” He Tian said far too innocently. It made Guan Shan’s heart tighten.

“I never rejected you, you never even confessed.”

He Tian stopped walking. Mo Guan Shan realized what he just said. The rain got heavier. And the ding of automated doors opening chimed in the background.

“Well we’re at the convenience store. I’ll be going now, bye.”

Mo Guan Shan ran inside and hid behind the chips rack for ten minutes until he saw He Tian finally leave. He was late to work that day.


	6. Chapter 6

He Tian was happier then he’d ever been. Thanks to Jian Yi being a total airhead and being very persistent he befriended Mo Guan Shan. Now He Tian got to see the other everyday. 

He couldn’t believe that he went to the same school as him the whole time and never felt the presence of his soul. He Tian could only bless the day the redhead and him literally ran into each other. Even if he hated what caused that event to occur. It put a bad taste in his mouth.

“Do you not like your food? Here, have half of this sandwich,” Mo Guan Shan said with a mouthful of said sandwich. “It’s really good, but I can’t eat all of it.”

He Tian took it, disregarding his own, sad lunch. He used to bring really extravagant lunches, they were made by a chef he hired once a week to meal prep all He Tian’s food throughout the week. After one day when He Tian forgot his lunch though, Mo Guan Shan gave him a sandwich. So, He Tian forgot more frequently, and the redhead would offer him a sandwich without fail every time.

He Tian really didn’t understand it. It was just a convenience store sandwich, sometimes turkey, sometimes tuna, usually ham, but Mo Guan Shan ate one everyday, and looked damn content while doing so. He Tian added it to the list of adorable things the other one did.

“Where are the other two by the way?” Mo Guan Shan asked, with a mouthful of the sandwich again. 

“Jian Yi talked really loudly to Zhan Zheng Xi during class so they both got in trouble and have to eat lunch in the teachers lounge.”

“Hah! That sucks for them.” Mo Guan Shan finished his sandwich and yawned. “Well we still have twenty minutes, I’m going to take a nap behind the tree. Wake me up when the bell rings for my class.”

He TIan watched as the other disappeared behind the tree by the picnic table they sat at. Mo Guan Shan always tried to eat fast so he could take a nap. Another cute thing that was on the list.

He Tian was perhaps a bit too relaxed, not realizing someone was walking up to the table he was at. Before he heard someone scoff.

“I didn’t believe my friends when they said that you went to our school. But I guess they were right.”

He Tian looked up, his eyes met light brown, almost yellow ones. “Hm, I didn’t realize they let trash go to a school like this. How are things She Li?”

“I just wanna talk. You did a number one me and my friends two weeks ago. It’s funny though, no one remembers getting punched. There wasn’t even a report about the beating. Almost like it never happened.”

“What’s your point? Are you saying I beat you all so hard that you can’t even remember what happened, that’s sad. I guess I’ll have to restrain more next time so you remember every single hit I land on you,” He Tian paused. “As for the witnesses, it wasn’t a very busy street.”

She Li growled, “That doesn’t make any sense, one person would have reported it, or recorded it. I mean someone got a picture of Guan Shan dead on the ground. You did something, you're not human.”

“ _ Mo  _ Guan Shan. You don’t get to call him so informally,” He Tian said, he realized, with a little bit too much emotion. She Li picked up on it and his face lit up with an idea.

“Oh, but you see, I can actually. Him and I, we have a  _ special _ bond. Speaking of which. Where is he? I heard he’s out of the hospital and I have to see him,” He looked at the sandwich He Tian still held. “And he was clearly here.”

The bell rang for class two to return to class. “That’s your class isn’t it? Get the fuck outta here.”

“Hm, I don’t even need you to tell me. I mean, he always comes running back to me anyway.”

She Li walked away leaving He Tian fuming in his seat. He wanted to kill that guy so bad. He’d figure out a way. Meanwhile, behind the tree, Mo Guan Shan sat as still as possible, trying not to breathe. He heard the whole exchange.

~~

After school Mo Guan SHan waited outside the gates. He didn’t have work and Jian Yi wanted to go out to eat, again. Guan Shan swore that boy had a bottomless stomach. Guan Shan didn’t mind, he enjoyed eating with the others. Even if he would never tell them that. Jian Yi always talked excitedly. Zhan Zheng Xi was the quiet type in most cases, but the years of friendship between the two was evident in their interactions. He Tian, even though he met them in middle school, fit perfectly with those two. He was the one to rile Jian Yi up, Zhan Zheng Xi was the one to calm him back down. Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi were able to knock He Tian down a few pegs to where he seemed like a normal High Schooler.

Mo Guan Shan guessed that's why he liked the group of friends that much. They just seemed like normal high school friends. Guan Shan cut ties with most of his friends when middle school ended and the ones he kept were also ones who used to be involved in the wrong crowd. 

“Yo Redhead! Were you waiting long?”

Mo Guan Shan smiled to himself a bit before turning to face the two approaching boys. “Yeah, why does your class take so long to let out?”

“Blame He Tian, there’s always a crowd of girls blocking the exit to the classroom,” Zhan Zheng Xi said. “By the way he’s going to be late today, he has work.”

“Work, won’t he take too long.”

Jian Yi smiled, as he usually does, but Guan Shan noticed a nervous twitch in his eyebrows. “No, he is somewhat of a commission worker, working from client to client. He just has to meet up with one person today. We should go.”

“Oh actually, I forgot something in the classroom. I’ll meet you two there okay?”

Both Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi gave each other nervous glances as Mo Guan Shan ran back into the building. 

~~

Mo Guan Shan wasn’t one to pry. But, after seeing his apartment, Guan Shan wanted to see what kind of Work He Tian did to get that place. First he ran to He Tian’s and the others' classroom. Only the poor saps who got stuck with cleaning duty were there. Next he tried the main courtyard, it was busy as students were clearing out, far too busy to talk to someone about work. He asked a few people and they knew nothing either. He just about gave up when he walked past the dumpster and saw two people tucked away behind the tree that grew a few feet away. He immediately ducked behind the opposite side of the dumpster.

The other person besides He Tian was a cute girl. She had black hair and wore many pink accents in her outfit. She seemed like the cute, shy type, but Mo Guan SHan quickly realized he was wrong. “You’re “The Cupid.” Really He Tian? I should have known this was bullshit,” The girl said annoyed.

“You haven’t even asked me anything yet and you’re already skeptical of me. I guess that is common nowadays. Not many believe in demons around here,” He Tian stepped closer to the girl. “I see you have my business card though. Y’know they have a spell on them that only the most desperate people can see. To most they just appear blank. But you saw the phone number and called me, so who do you want?”

The girl’s eyebrows furrowed and she clenched her fist. Seeming like she wanted nothing more than to deck He Tian. “Fine, a boy in my class. His name is Li Wen. He’s only dated cute girls since middle school, but I love him, he just doesn’t see me as a cutesy girl.”

“I don’t need any background, do you just want me to make him fall in love with you or do you want to stop loving him? Tell me.”

“You’re so demanding. I want him to like me, I want him to ask me out. Can you do that?”

“It’s my job isn’t it? Well since you’re not asking for true love or marriage it’ll only cost you 4608 yuan ($650 USD).”

“What the hell! That’s outrageous, I don’t even know if this is a scam or not.”

Even from farther away Mo Guan Shan could feel the air get tenser. He TIan took another step forward and the girl gulped. “Do you really think you have a chance any other way? He won’t even so much as look at you without my help. I promise by noon tomorrow you’ll proudly be flaunting your title of ‘girlfriend.’ Small price to pay to be with the one you love, wouldn’t ya say.”

The girl scowled before she angrily reached into her purse and pulled out a wad of cash. “Like you’d willingly give up this much money to be with someone you love.”

He Tian took the money, and even though Guan Shan couldn’t see his face from this angle he could tell his expression darkened from the look of fear on the girl’s face. “This isn’t nearly enough. I would burn this world if it meant being with the one I love.”

Mo Guan Shan back stepped slowly before running to the restaurant the other two were at. They asked why his face was so red and he just flipped them off. Once He Tian arrived he didn’t look him in the eyes at all.


	7. Chapter 7

The new talk of the day at school: Class 4’s Li Wen broke up with his cute girlfriend to date the tough looking Choi Hua.

Mo Guan Shan ate lunch in the classroom today. He texted Zhan Zheng Xi he was feeling sick today so he couldn’t play basketball with them after school. He told himself it was because he needed some distance. After all he used to spend most of his days alone and now he was hanging out with them almost everyday. He needed some time to himself.

Once school let out he walked along the river. His mom was enjoying that he was hanging out with other kids lately so he didn’t want to go home early today. He realized though he didn’t really know what to do by himself anymore. He used to be content with his thoughts and some headphones, but now he seemed to overthink everything.

What ate at him the most was that he actually liked He Tian. A man who was rich, by blood and self made. He thought that he lied and cheated to get where he was, and Mo Guan Shan couldn’t stand those people. Not after what happened to his father when he got involved with rich liars. However, He befriended He Tian. It took him a week to accept that. Maybe, he thought, He Tian wasn’t the liar he initially thought him to be.

Then He Tian had to ruin it. Telling a girl that he could get the guy she liked to date her? Charging her such a ridiculous amount of money? Mo Guan Shan always had a knack for putting his trust into the wrong people. He needed to remind himself more often that he’s alone in this world. All he needed was to help his mom and work on bail for his dad. He didn’t need to waste time with friends, he just needed money. 

“So this is where you’ve been? Feeling better?”

Mo Guan Shan barely heard over his headphones. More like he didn’t want to hear the voice over the music. He took his headphones off and sent a glare to the other man. “What’re you doing here?”

“Oh just taking a walk, clearing my head. It’s been weighed down all day with the same question,” He Tian gave one of his infamous stone cold gazes. The one that locked Mo Guan Shan in place, made him remember just how deep, dark, and scary He Tian’s eyes looked. “Why have you been avoiding me today?”

Mo Guan Shan clenched his jaw and squeezed his thumb with his other fingers. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just sick,” he said unconvincingly. He knew He Tian would see past even the best lie he could think of. Mo Guan Shan might as well make a point and undermine him with a pitiful excuse.

He Tian clenched his own jaw. He broke the staring contest that had formed between the two and looked out across the river, to the city that was on the other side. “I have a job for you.”

Mo Guan Shan looked at the other quizzically for a second, a single calm second. Then the anger set in, it took everything in him not to throw a punch at He Tian. Instead he lowered his voice to a whisper and spit out, “I don’t want your fucking money.”

He Tian looked way too calm as he kept looking across the river, seemingly unfazed by the rising anger of Mo Guan Shan. “Not even 4608 yuan.”

Mo Guan Shan paused, blinked a few times before he let out a simple, “What?”

“My chef quit. I can’t cook for shit, and I don’t like takeout,” He Tian finally turned to face Mo Guan Shan again, a hopeful smile on his lips. “Can you make me dinner tonight. Just tonight.”

“Just tonight?”

“Just tonight.”

Before Mo Guan Shan knew it they were at He Tian’s apartment. They stopped at a market Mo Guan Shan recommended, but they haven’t said a single word since then. The apartment was as empty and grand as it was last time, except now the sunlight had lit up the whole place and made it nice and warm. 

Mo Guan Shan went right to the kitchen, he grabbed a big pot that was pushed to the back of the cupboards and started to boil some water. He took out green peppers from one of the shopping bags and started to cut them. He really liked chopping vegetables.

It took him a while to even notice He Tian was sitting at the breakfast bar and had been watching him the whole time. “What are you doing?”

He Tian shrugged, “I’m watching. You’re really good at this.”

“Haven’t you heard flattery will get you nowhere in life? Now stop it, it’s creepy. Go take a shower.”

“Can I watch you cut the onion at least?”

“Why?”

“I want to see what you look like crying.”

Mo Guan Shan pointed the knife at him, “Get in the fucking shower.”

He Tian laughed before getting up and leaving. Mo Guan Shan was glad he could finally breathe again, he knew his face was blushing, but he didn’t think He Tian saw it, luckily. Mo Guan Shan hated how his heart and mind thought differently about He Tian. The sensible man in him told him that He Tian was lying, rich scum. However, another part of him thought He Tian was the most attractive person he’d ever met, and that his laugh and smile were rare delicacies.

Mo Guan Shan wondered if he should just bail out now, because this was becoming a big conflict for him. His morals against his dumb, horny teenage brain. He sighed and just decided to make this as fast as he could and leave before He Tian got out of the shower. 

Once He finished the sun was setting and the room was filled with red and oranges. Mo Guan Shan wondered what it was like to have a view like this from your own house everyday. He was ready to walk down the entrance hallway when He Tian opened the door to that led to the bathroom.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m leaving-” Mo Guan Shaning began before his eyes landed on the man before him. He Tian was only wearing a towel around his waist. He also did a very bad job at drying himself as his skin still glistened with water droplets, settling in the creases between his way too defined abs. He had a smaller towel that he was using to dry half of his hair with, the other half still soaking wet. He Tian was an asshole, he knew exactly what he was doing.

“A condition is you have to stay.”

“It’s fine I don’t want the money anymore, consider this a favor.”

Mo Guan Shan turned to leave again and in seconds he felt a small tug on his wrist. He looked back at He Tian, standing close, breathing deep, eyes seemingly fogged over. It almost made Guan Shan gasp, but he didn’t. They stood for a few seconds like that, it seemed like a stand-off between the two boys, neither willing to back down.

Mo Guan Shan finally yanked his arm from He Tian’s now loose grip. He Tian looked down at the floor, either in embarrassment or dejection. Mo Guan Shan didn’t pay attention as he made his way to the breakfast bar and got a bowl of stew for himself. 

It must have taken a second to register into He Tian’s mind that Mo Guan Shan hadn’t actually left, as it took a few seconds before He Tian sat down next to the other, giving him a genuine smile.

“Thanks,” he said.

“Just eat the damn food.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Wow I didn’t realize you were such a good cook, that might have been better then the professional I used to have,” He Tian plopped down on the couch. He was finally in pajama pants after Mo Guan Shan made him get dressed halfway into the meal when he remembered He Tian was still only in a loosely tied towel.

“My parents used to own a restaurant and I mostly work for aunties who think a sacred family recipe is a good bonus,” Mo Guan Shan said as he started to do the dishes. Apparently that was another unspoken rule of the job.

“Whose recipe was that?”

“Mine. There’s a reason they’re giving away the recipes.”

He Heard He Tian give a faint laugh before they settled into a comfortable silence. Well, almost, Mo Guan Shan had an earbud in one ear blasting music as he hummed and quietly sang out loud with it. 

He finished washing the dishes and decided to put away the extra groceries as well as pack the leftovers into nicely portioned containers. He had a feeling that He Tian was bad at any sort of household work. He gave the kitchen a final glance, having it cleaned made it look as vacant as it did when he had seen it for the first time. It was as if no one had ever used it.

“I got it,” he said to himself. He walked over to the entrance where his bag from school was. He dug around until he pulled out a small ceramic cat that wore a straw hat with flowers. Mo Guan Shan had bought it for the current auntie he worked for. She let him go early one day, after he complained about an upcoming test. He bought this as a thank you, as she likes to collect things like this. He figured she wouldn’t mind it finding a new home next to the faucet of kitchen sink in He Tian’s apartment.

He stared proudly at his obviously amazing interior decorating skills before practically almost skipping over to He Tian. “Hey look what i just-”

He trailed off realizing the other was asleep. Not just asleep but twitching and sweating profusely. Guan Shan crouched down besides He Tian’s head and shook his shoulder. “Hey He Tian, wake up.”

It didn’t work. He Tian started to have more tremors and started to talk in his sleep.

“No… not again.”

“He Tian,” Mo shook him harder.

“The sword. No the fire. Get him out of the water.”

“What the hell are you dreaming of,” Mo Guan Shan was almost using all his force now.

“Why can’t you… put down the damn gun… Save him!” He Tian was now screaming the words with tears starting to fall from his eyes.

“Wake up you damn idiot!” Mo guan Shan didn’t realize that tears started to form in his own eyes.

“Redhead!” He Tian had shot into an upright position, panting. “No, it’s Mo Guan Shan.” His turned his head to the kitchen, not seeing anyone his tears began to fall faster. “No, no, where is he?”

He Tian was about to get up when Mo Guan SHan grabbed his wrist from behind him. “Don’t worry,” Mo Guan Shan pulled himself on the couch and pulled He Tian’s head to his chest. “I’m right here.”

They stayed like that a while, He Tian weeping uncontrollably while Mo Guan Shan drew circles on his back, a trick he learned from his mom. Mo Guan Shan wiped his own tears with the back of his hand, wondering to himself why there even were any. He never remembered being a sympathetic crier. 

It was about fifteen minutes before He Tian pulled away, he put his hands firmly on Mo Guan Shan’s shoulders and stared at him intensely. Of all the times this happened, this was the first time he had felt self conscious. Maybe it was because He Tian, who had just wept, still looked handsome, not a single hair out of place. Whereas Guan Shan, who only shed a few tears, knew his eyes got red and puffy while his face became blotchy all over.

“You are so beautiful,” He Tian said after a while, catching the other off guard. Hesitantly, He Tian leaned closer to the other, intent obvious. To His surprise Mo Guan Shan didn’t yell or pull away, instead he relaxed, eyes fluttering shut.

It was a slow kiss, each of them waiting for the other to do something to end it. But neither did, they only began deepening the kiss, the taste of salt from tears evident. Both sides were curious about the other’s intent, while trying to figure out their own. It wasn’t until He Tian pushed Guan Shan down on the couch, straddling him, did the other stop the kiss.

He did so by putting his hands on He Tian’s chest, keeping him from moving any closer to kiss him again. “We can’t do this.”

He Tian made a low noise in his throat, “Why not?” His voice was so deep it caught Mo Guan Shan by surprise, too much of a pleasant surprise for the dumb part of his brain.

Luckily, his rational brain was able to beat the other side this one time. “You need to tell me everything about you. About what just happened.” He scrunched his eyebrows, looking for the words he needed. “And about me? I think.”

“Well-”

Mo Guan Shan moved His hand to cover He Tian’s mouth. He Tian gave him a confused look. “Not now, I don’t think I’ll be able to wait through that right now.”

Mo Guan Shan threw He Tian off him and scrambled to get to the door. He Tian just sat on the couch, not able to move yet. He growled yet again. “Y’know I can help you with that.”

The door slammed shut and He Tian laughed. It wasn’t what he hoped would happen to end the night, but now Mo Guan Shan was willing to listen to him. Although, he knew it would be a tough story to tell.


	9. Chapter 9

It was such an awkward position to be in. All day both Mo Guan Shan and He Tian have been on the pins and needles waiting for school to end. They rarely saw each other during school and He Tian had to tutor some kids during his lunch today. So they were watching the minutes slowly tick by, waiting for the final bell to ring. 

When it finally did, both practically ran from their classrooms to meet up at the front gate as soon as they could. However, now as they walked an old hiking trail on a mountain, neither of them could figure out how to start this conversation. Each looking at their feet. Mo Guan Shan was especially interested in kicking a rock for as long as he could. 

The silence finally got to Guan Shan, who always tried to listen to music when the silence became too unbearable, he couldn’t do that right now though. “You were so enthusiastic about explaining the situation the first time we met, why not now?”

“Hm, I guess I was caught up in the moment then. I didn’t realize how unbelievable it sounded. Now, I’m nervous if you don’t like what you hear, you’ll leave again.”

“Don’t stress about something before it’s even happened.”

“Well after so long, it’s become my specialty.”

This was it. “Explain.”

“Like I said, I’m a demon. Demon is like a job title, and demons work like a company. Each Demon has a unique ability that we try to ‘sell’ to humans. You usually become stronger the longer you’ve lived and the more humans use you ability. I became a demon during the Xia Dynasty, and my ability is used quite often by humans so I’m quite strong in the company.”

“Okay. If this is all true then what’s your ability.”

He Tian smiled and pulled out a card from his back pocket, handing it to Mo Guan Shan. “What’s that say?”

"Love is always in reach. Summon me at this number to get your wildest fantasies granted,” Mo Guan Shan flipped the card, expecting more detail, but besides the phone number that’s all it was. “What the hell is this supposed to mean? It sounds like a slogan for a strip club.”

“My ability is love or, the rarely used, hate. I can make someone fall in love with a person. Someone breaks up with a person. Marriages become exciting again. Basically anything to do with love. That’s my business card, and only people who are desperate for love can see the words written on my card.”

Mo Guan Shan saw the questioning look He Tian threw his way, but nothing further on that subject was touched upon after. “I can’t really get myself to believe you with just that. I’m sorry.”

“Oh yeah I can also do this.” He Tian said as he reached to slam his fist on the trunk of the tree that was beside him. Except his hand didn’t slam against the tree, it went through it. 

Guan Shan gaped at it a moment, but honestly by now he was pretty immune to He Tian’s weird ways. “Alright you got me, I believe you.”

“I’m glad,” He Tian slowed down his pace, catching Mo Guan Shan off guard. He glanced back at He Tian who seemed so much smaller than he usually did. “Do you want to hear about you?” He said, at almost a whisper.

Guan Shan could feel his throat go dry. He knew it was a bad idea, learning about a life that was not yours, but was. There was a reason no one remembered past lives. However, there was no way anyone would give up the chance to hear about those lives. Guan Shan was no exception and the curiosity was killing him.

“Yes.”

“Well, it started in the Zhou Dynasty.”


	10. Chapter 10

He Tian walked through his large garden as he did everyday. It was what he was probably the most talked about part of his estate. Every time a nobleman visited they’d always gush about the beauty of the garden. He’d spent very much time and money to make sure it was more beautiful than any other sight of nature. He didn’t do it for his own love of nature, but rather his want to outshine his brother. His brother, who thought He Tian to be a complete idiot. When He Tian told his brother that he was asking for money instead of souls in exchange for his services his brother laughed. _‘You’ll never be able to survive that way.’_ That’s what he had said, but now, after only a dynasty He Tian was one of the richest noblemen. 

_'You’re way too flashy.’_ He Tian responded by having the largest estate built in his honor. _‘It’s too artificial here, Isn’t nature much more preferable.’_ He Tian had set to make the grandest garden within the center of the estate. _‘You need to calm down. People will find out you’re a demon and try to kill you.’_ Well, He Tian didn’t need to worry about that, no one has ever even spoken against him. He was feared among humans, who only saw him as a threatening nobleman.

He took these walks to remind himself of the lavish life he got to live. Power, wealth, and prestige all at his fingertips, meanwhile other demons stuck to lurking in the shadows. He had a whole army of servants at his disposal, they’d weed this place every morning before He Tian even woke up, and as soon as he stepped into the garden they would clear out, giving the nobleman space.

At least that’s what usually happened, but as He Tian turned a corner around a large rose bush he ran directly into a servant.

“Ow, fuck.”

A redheaded boy fell to the ground. He had short hair, obviously no where close to being part of the nobility that's allowed to roam the garden freely. The boy rubbed the wrist he landed on before throwing a glare up to He Tian. He Tian was dumbstruck at the outward annoyance the boy showed. He hasn’t seen anything but fear and fake smiles from humans in years.

“Who are you?” He Tian asked, stretching out a hand to the boy.

The boy ignored the hard getting up on his own. “I think they told me I’m servant 114. I Just got hired three days ago. What’s your number?”

He Tian ignored the question. “You know this garden is closed at this time, servants are only allowed in the morning while weeding.” He Tian plucked one of the roses from the bush and twirled it in his fingers. “It’s also a crime to pick flowers from this garden.” He Tian said, casting his gaze to a small bag the boy held, filled with flowers.

“Then why’re you-” Realization struck the boy. He looked at He Tian up and down finally realizing that the robes He Tian adorned were ones of the rich and nobility. He went down in a halfheartedly bow, it would do in most cases, but not after running into and stealing from nobility. “I-I’m sorry. I just started I didn’t know and as for the flowers, well, um-”

“Who are they for? A lover perhaps?”

The boy stood upright again, keeping his gaze down this time. “Well I run an orphanage with my parents. Flowers don’t grow this time of year and the kids get sad. They like to give them to my Ma. I won’t do it again, please just don’t punish me.”

He Tian twirled the rose once more, picked the few thorns off the stem then tucked the flower behind the boys ear. He dragged his hand from his ear down to his chin, lifting it up. Despite the presence of He Tian and the consequences of the boy’s actions, the boy still did not look fearful. It was refreshing.

“Tell your mother they’re a gift from me. And I’ll allow you to take five flowers home everyday. Only if you accompany me on my walks in the garden from now on.”

The boy stood perplexed a moment before he gave a breathy, “Okay.”

For about three weeks a routine ensued. Tian would begin his walk and always found the boy halfway through. He was always in the zen garden feeding the fish. He Tian couldn’t describe what made him fond of the boy. Maybe it was his unique looks, red hair that looked like the color of the autumn leaves that were falling to the ground. Fair skin that would make any nobleman jealous. And eyes that were golden, He Tian always liked the days when the sun would shine directly on them making them glow beneath his scrunched eyebrows. Yeah, maybe that’s why He Tian liked to take walks with this boy.

“Oh yeah, my Ma made you a dish, I helped with it too. I told her a nobleman like you wouldn’t be able to eat food from people like us but she insisted. She really likes the flowers I bring home.”

He Tian bent down and picked a bright yellow Chrysanthemum and held it out to the other. “Bring her this one today. And I’ll be sure to eat the food your mom made.”

“Ah yellow’s my favorite color,” The boy said with no real intention as he took the flower and held it up to his nose. He breathed in with his nose and let his eyelashes flutter down while a small smile spread across his face. He Tian smiled at the sight.

Later that day when he went to the kitchen to request the food the boy brought the servants told him they already threw it away. He Tian guessed he’d have to try it another time.

~~

“What happened to your face?” He Tian asked, examining the bruise on the boy’s cheek with badly placed gauze trying to cover a deep cut.

“Oh, one of the noblemen you had over last night gave me a good punch right here.”

“Why would he do that?” He Tian asked again, already knowing the answer. News quickly spread of the Nobleman He Tian walking side by side with one of his servants. He Tian was aware of the jealousy this caused many servants and nobles. “You just have to give a name or description and I will have him killed.”

The boy gave a look of utter disgust, it made He TIan’s heart drop for some reason. “Why would I want him killed? More or less why would I make you kill someone on behalf of me. Sometimes you just have to coexist with people you hate. You can’t kill off all your problems.”

He Tian could, and he wanted nothing more than to figure out who that man was and kill him. But, he guessed he would respect the boy’s wishes. He Tian has never lived by the rules of someone else, but if it made the boy happy he would gladly do so.

~~

For two months He Tian had lived the best days of his life. It felt as if nothing could go wrong, but even he was not immune to bad days. He just had no idea this would be the worst.

He Tian was hosting many nobles at his house for a week, so he could not take his usual walks in the morning with the boy. And the nobles were a gossipy bunch. One day as he walked past some of the rooms he heard two of the noblewomen inside.

“Have you heard the rumors of Lord He Tian.”

“How he got his money from cheating the government?”

“Not exactly, here I’ll tell you.”

He Tian walked away, already annoyed and not wanting to hear anymore childish rumors. _The boy never talked of such frivolous things._ He Tian wished he could at least see the boy once today. 

And his wish got granted but not in the way he wanted.

It was later that night and He Tian was requested to be in his throne room, to decide the fate of a servant who was caught stealing money. He Tian sat relaxed in his large throne, a few of the nobles sat off to the side, wanting to see the verdict.

He Tian already knew he was going to have the servant put to death, that was what all nobles did to thieves. But, as guards came in carrying a battered up redhead He Tian became alert, shifting to the edge of the throne. Blood turning cold at the sight of still fresh blood streaming from the boy’s nose and mouth. 

“We caught this servant a few hours ago, he was stuffing golden coins into the small bag around his waist. We have no idea how much he’s done this before. But-”

“I told you this is the first time. We got three new kids at the house, we need to clothe them.”

One of the guards used the flat side of his sword to hit the back of the boy’s head. He let out a wail of pain as his body fell to the floor, weak. It took everything in He Tian not to run to the boy’s side. 

“As I was saying we believe a worthy punishment is a beating, then sawing off his hands before we end him with a good stab to the heart. The verdict is all yours though, my Lord.”

He Tian’s mouth was dry and he clutched the sides of the throne. He knew with nobles watching anything less than what was suggested would cause even more gossip to start, but he could not inflict pain upon this boy.

He had to think of something quick,“I’m tired, for now have him locked down in a servant’s quarters and I will decide the torture of the boy tomorrow.”

He heard the nobles lean into each other and whisper things. He saw some servants give surprised looks to one another. He Tian however, was focused on the boy who looked up at him through sad, tired eyes. An imaginary pain started to eat away at He Tian. he left the room first, going into his chambers to rest for the night. At least that was the plan.

Somewhere in the middle of the night he was awoken to a guard bursting into the room. “Lord He, we need to leave immediately,” The guard said, pulling He Tian out of bed.

“What why?”

“You may not know this, but there’s rumors of you being a demon. Many jealous nobles have used this as a reason to invade the estate and kill you. Hurry.”

The two ran out of the room and navigated through the open corridors of the estate. They made it to the center of the estate, beside the garden when the guard guiding He Tian suddenly dropped to the ground. He Tian saw an arrow had hit him right in the gut. He Tian heard people yelling, getting closer, he had no idea what to do, his mind was a mess.

“Hurry, lets hide in there!”

He Tian was caught off guard as someone grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him into the garden. It was the boy, He ran with a limp and looked like hell.

“Why would you help me?”

“Is this really time for questions? You matter to me.” The boy rounded the corner ending up at the pond they always met up at. He turned to He Tian. “Keep going our usual path, I’ll distract them.”

“No, you can’t. I can take care of them.”

“Stop. If you don’t go I’ll be angry. You have to get out of here, promise me.”

He Tian was ready to defy more until he looked at the boy. He still held no fear in his eyes, only hope. He Tian pulled the boy into a hug before running off. Behind him he heard the mob of soldiers and noblemen interrogate the redhead. _We know you're hiding him. Where'd he_ go? _Quite stalling you piece of garbage. This is the demon's bitch right?_

He waited a few seconds before he allowed his true demon form to overtake his outward appearance. He then ran back to the lake, but he was too late. He saw two men holding the boy’s head under the water. The boy had already stopped struggling. In that moment He Tian finally realized that what he felt for the boy was love. He wished he had known that sooner. 

Everyone who invaded the estate that night was killed. The name _He Tian_ was erased from history books, and an unmarked grave was made in the center of the garden. 

This was the first encounter He Tian had with the soul.


	11. Chapter 11

He Tian decided to leave China at some point. He can’t quite remember the journey to Europe, but he decided to settle on the outskirts of a small village somewhere in middle Europe. The time was chaotic, there was sickness abound, conquest anywhere royalty could get their hands on, and straight delusion. 

At such a dark time people turned against each other. If someone didn’t act perfectly normal they were associated with the devil. People blindly listened to the corrupt church and justified killing innocent souls by claiming it was the word of god. It was a bleak world that He Tian honestly had no interest in anymore.

_ He would hate such a world like this. He would hate to see me live in such a world like this. _

Everyday He Tian thought of that redheaded servant. Even though it was well over a thousand years since he last saw him, the boy’s image was still ingrained in his brain. Ones of smiles, of laughs, of annoyance. At night was when the image of the redhead’s pale skin, blue lips, and battered face crossed his mind the most. Haunting him, mocking him for being seconds late, for being too cocky about his status among humans. He Tian always believed himself to be invincible, the redhead made him realize just how fragile he was.

Everyday He Tian would go into town and buy a single, yellow flower from a street vendor. All he would do was take it home and throw it into a pot, waiting for it to wither, until he’d have to replace it. However, the town thought this to be too abnormal.

To them He Tian was an irregularity, a nuisance. This man that did not have the same complexion of them and lived alone. To them it was obvious that this man was a warlock or an associate of witches. With this belief they put He Tian under ‘trial.’ It was more like men making up rumors of He Tian casting spells on them while others gasped and cried. Before He Tian knew it he was thrown in a stone cell, waiting the night before being burned at the stake tomorrow.

He Tian sighed, this persona he took on as being just a recluse wasn’t his favorite act, but it wasn’t the worst either. He got summoned occasionally, but too many people were scared nowadays. He would just go farther west he supposed, find a new town. Maybe act like a baker this time, so people wouldn’t think he was affiliated with the devil.

He Tian laughed to himself. The crazy townspeople actually got something right for once. He tian was very much meddling in dark sorcery, sorcery he would use to kill them come dawn.

“What the hell are you laughing for? You know you’re going to be killed by tomorrow?”

He Tian turned his head to see a man standing in the open cell door. It was dark but He Tian saw light from a torch outside the door reflect upon two swords resting at the man’s waistline along with pliers that a blacksmith would use. 

The man walked over and grabbed He Tian by the wrist. A ghost of a memory shot through He Tian, he couldn't quite place it though. “Hurry, they’re all asleep now but we need to go.”

He Tian let himself be dragged by this man, with weapons scattered throughout his ensemble and a cloak trying to hide them. The hood was the only thing really hiding anything, and that was the man’s face. They ran a while before He Tian’s mind caught up with him. He was letting a stranger, with at least fifteen different ways to kill a man on his body, drag him into the woods.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“No one important, hurry. My home isn’t far.”

He Tian stood his place. “What, you want to kill me yourself. Is watching me be burned at the stake in the morning not enough?”

The man turned angrily towards He Tian, hood falling off at the sudden movement. “I’m trying to save your life, idiot!”

A feeling like none other engulfed He Tian. Completely overwhelming emotions ran through his body. Happiness, guilt, pain, love. He Tian finally placed the weird feeling he’s had since seeing this man. He felt the presence of an old soul, the soul of the boy from back then. 

Now the soul belonged to a man in his late twenties rather than early twenties. The man was larger this time, muscular, and had various scars on his face and arms. Key traits still remained, like the red hair, this time long and flowing. Short, angled eyebrows with creases etching away at the skin, from years of scowling. And the amber eyes He Tian loved so much reflected the moonlight, reminding He Tian of the last exchange he had with the boy.

He Tian was ready to entrap the man in a hug when an arrow shot through the space in between them and lodged itself right in He Tian’s stomach.  _ I can’t wait for the day bows and arrows go out of style.  _

“They must have awoken, hurry, let's go.”

Again the Redhead dragged He Tian by the wrist, yelling at He Tian to cover the wound. After twenty minutes they approached a cave. The other led them in, deep to the back of it until He Tian saw a light of a few lit fires and some bedding. 

“Lay here I’ll examine you.” The Redhead laid He Tian on a soft cushiony bed and tore off He Tian’s shirt. His eyebrows creased as he examined it and began getting hot water and ointment ready. “I don’t know how you survived that, let alone kept running.”

He Tian couldn’t exactly tell the man that he couldn’t die. Instead he chose to ask a question, “Why are you doing this?”

The man kept his focus on the wound as he prepared a thread and needle. “I’m called a vigilante. Everyone is so dumb right now, accusing anybody of witchcraft. I hated seeing all these innocent people die so I quit my blacksmith job and decided to rescue as many people as I could.”

“You have really strong morals, just like last time.”

The man threw a glare towards He Tian. “What the fuck are you talking about? Anyway, you’re all done, I can’t believe you didn’t pass out.”

The man left He Tian’s bedside and He Tian instantly felt loneliness overcome himself. He sat up, ready to run to the man’s side, but the man cast another glare.

“Are you made out of steel or something? Lay down you’re fucking injured,” The man scoped something from a pot over the fire into a bowl. He walked over to a pile of hay that sat a few feet away from He Tian’s bed and began eating.

“Do I not get any?”

“Fuck no! You just got hit in the stomach, anything solid and the stitches I made will break back open.”

_ Damn _ . “You are a lot more kind than you let people believe, you know that?”

The man shot him yet another glare, but there was something softer in it this time. “You’re really weird. I know it will be hard but we’ll have to leave in the morning. More and more townsfolk are catching onto my hideout. You can travel with me until you get better, I’ll take care of you until you do.”

“Could I stay with you forever?”

The man stared out into nothingness for a few moments before, surprisingly, laughing, “If you want to. I could use some permanent company and you seem like a good companion.”

“really,” He Tian reached for the bloodied, discarded shirt by the side of the bed. He reached into the shirt pocket and pulled out a yellow rose. It was torn and bloodied but he offered it to the man. “A token of my gratitude.”

“Yellow’s my favorite color,” the man said, taking the rose, holding it up to his nose to smell. 

After that the two went to sleep. At one point He Tian got off the comfortable bed to lay next to the man on the hay. He Tian held him in his arms, the man tucked his head under He Tian’s head until they both fell back asleep. 

In The morning He Tian awoke to see that the man was gone. He Tian’s heart fell to his feet. He vaguely remembered the redhead getting out of bed. 

“Someone’s near, stay here.” He remembered the redhead saying, He Tian was still asleep and grunted in compliance. Now, he got to his feet as fast as he could, ran past the pile of weapons that was missing a few swords. He ran out of the cave and blindly ran into the forest. Everything was disoriented, he had no idea where he was going or what he was looking for.

Then, a putrid smell hit him in the face. And he looked east to see smoke rising above trees. He ran as quickly as his legs could carry him. Until the horrifying setup came into view. A base of hay, ablaze, leading up to a single wooden pole with a man tied to it. 

The man was still alive, barely, screaming out in pain, clothes and skin already burnt off. A man spoke, “The associate of the witches has been caught. With his death comes the life of many. May he return to where he came and stay damned there for eternity.”

Another slaughter. Another rampage that the redhead would not agree with, He Tian knew, but he could not deal with the pain in any other way. This was the second encounter with the soul.


	12. Chapter 12

The next encounter He Tian had was in America, during the 1920’s. At that time He Tian didn’t really remember how he came to America. He took the first boat he could to get here when the New World was first discovered and now travelled back and forth between Europe and America. And after World War I, he decided America was a better choice at the moment.

He liked America, watching this land be built from the ground up. From the first settlers, to a revolution, to a democracy. Then came the west expansion, the killing of natives, the civil war, the new technology, imperialism. Over such a short time He Tian saw this place change so much, it almost made him feel like he wasn’t damned to be alone for his whole existence. 

Yeah… America was great. America let him forget. America was numbing. 

He created many stories for himself and lived out many different lives. During the 1920’s he created quite the life for himself. He was a part of the organized crime of prohibition. He enjoyed the thrill, the chaos, the drinks. He barely slept, which meant no dreams. Always business to take care of, which meant an occupied mind. And always someone to get rid of, which meant another way to vent out his never ceasing anger.

“He Tian, you free tonight? The boys and I are going for a treat.”

He couldn’t put a name to the man that approached his desk, he knew it was a business partner of some sort. One who must have liked him, he should probably keep it that way. “A drink?”

“Yeah, but it’s also a treat for the eyes. The best underground place you can find. Coming?”

Better than going back home to the empty house. “Sure.” That’s how He Tian ended up outside a laundromat with four of the rowdiest men he’s ever met. 

He was already regretting this decision.

“Are you excited Tan He,” one of the men said, badly butchering He Tian’s name while handing He Tian a cigar.

“American women aren’t really my thing.”

“Don’t worry, we made sure to get one with all kinds of exotic women, for you.”

The bad taste in He Tian’s mouth was turning vile. He tried to chase it away with a long drag on the cigar. It didn’t work. Nonetheless, he followed the men to a backroom that led to winding stairs going down to a foggy, hot space. It was crammed with women and men alike. Most of the women half naked or fully naked, the men throwing money at them like they were cattle on the market. Waiters tried to navigate through the crowded space, carrying booze filled to the brim. This place was the epitome of the underground.

He Tian got bored of it so quickly. The men scattered off, each finding a girl to their fancy. And drinks and cigars could only keep He Tian company so long. He navigated back to the stairs when a room branching off from the main room caught his attention.

It had no door, just a sheer fabric covering the entrance. He pulled it back as he entered the room. The loud jazz music playing throughout the club seemed a little more mellow in here. The haze of cigarette smoke was heavier, and seemed as if it tasted sweeter. On the various stages stood men, some built, others thin and delicate. Crowding around the floors stood a few rowdy women, but mostly men.

This was the male dancer section of the club. Hidden from the rest of the club to keep the preferences of the customers hidden. He Tian eyed the customers, red faced and handsy with the men on the stages. He made eye contact with one, the man immediately looked down, ashamed. He Tian suddenly remembered that having such feelings towards someone of the same gender was considered wrong.

Now He Tian was remembering the feelings he held towards that boy and that man all those years ago. The memories he usually kept subdued suddenly came flooding back. He turned to leave when a flash of red caught his eye. And again, a sudden feeling of his test tightening returned. 

Hesitantly, he made his way towards the stage of a dancer who had red hair, back facing him. He only wore a pair of tight bottoms that were cut barely past his butt. The customers around the stage stood in awe, as the boy twisted slowly around the pole in the center of the stage. He was by far the most graceful dancer in the room, acquiring the most patrons. He Tian was able to push himself to the front, as the red headed dancer let go of the pole. He TIan shot his hand up impulsively and grabbed the dancer’s hand. Their eyes met, and He Tian knew, it was the soul he loved so much. They held the gaze for a second before the redhead pulled his hand away and continued dancing. 

He Tian stood awhile, watching the provocative dance moves, processing his emotions again. All the anger that has manifested for years turning to joy. Watching this man put him in a trance. It wasn’t until a drunk customer slapped and hand on the man’s thigh and pulled down, making the man fall, did He Tian break out of the trance. And immediately punched the customer to the ground. And kept punching him.

He didn’t even realize he had been pulled off the customer and taken outside until someone got right up in his face.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? You can’t just start a fight in a club like this,” The red headed dancer said.

“Ah, my bad. I just got really made when he touched you like that,” He Tian looked down at the dancer’s leg and sure enough a bruise was already forming. “See you’re hurt.”

“Why the fuck do you care, I’m a dancer.”

“Does that happen often?”

“Worse than that happens everyday,” The man leaned against the building’s wall. He pinched in between his eyebrows. “I need a cigarette.”

He Tian fumbled through his pockets before pulling one out and handing it to the other. “Why did you drag me out, weren’t you performing in there?”

The other let out an annoyed laugh. “Yeah, I’m also security. This place is stingy. I came here to be a waiter but they decided to put me on the stage. They hate the Chinese here until it fits the needs of someone’s fetish.”

The man took a long drag of the cigarette before snuffing it against the building. “Sorry, I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. Anyway you’re banned from the club or whatever, I got to get back to work.”

He Tian watched as the other went back inside. And he waited in the alley until the man came back out fully dressed now. The other man was ready to cuss him out before He TIan cut him off. “Can I walk you home?”

"You know it’s really weird when a customer gets attached to a dancer.”

“I’m not a customer am I? I was banned.”

The man smiled, “I’ll walk home, you chose whether to come with me or not.”

They began walking while the sun began to rise in the east. He Tian handed the man a business card. “You may have heard my name, I sell to the kind of places you are working at. I’m in need of a secretary. You hate your job. I hate your job. Would you consider it?”

“Yeah, I’ve heard the name. I know you’re credible, but why me? I’m just a pole dancer you just met.”

“It’s complicated. Let’s just say it’s a Chinese brotherhood thing.”

“Well, anything to get out of that shithole.”

~

For a while it was a perfect scenario. He Tian was able to watch over the man. And as a secretary the man got to stay in the office He Tian operated in, perfectly safe, perfectly near. He Tian tried to stay distant this time though, limiting interactions, just keeping a watching eye over the man.

Everyday He Tian left a yellow flower on the man’s desk and everyday the man took it home. The man also brought lunch everyday and one day the curiosity got the best of He Tian.

“You cook everyday? You should make something for me one day.”

“Like hell, I cook for everyone in that entire immigrant house and I barely have enough left for me.”

“You can come visit my house one day and I’ll buy the ingredients. Would you do it then?”

“Yeah...Maybe. One day.”

With that two weeks passed, no contact between them except the glances they’d throw each other every so often. It was peaceful with business, no mess ups, no police, no opposition. 

“Hey, I’m leaving early today. Celebration party with a business partner. Just finish the filing and you can go home early,” He Tian said, slipping his jacket on by the man’s desk. 

He saw the man tense a little, as well as a bead of sweat run down his face. “Why? Is there really anything to celebrate?”

“Two weeks with no cops or death, that’s a hell of a lot to celebrate. Have a nice night, see you tomorrow,” He Tian said as he exited the office.

~

He Tian really should have caught on, but his mind was a little preoccupied with other things. The perfect two weeks wasn’t real, it was just hidden from He Tian. A ploy to make him relaxed, and now, with him alone they planned to kill him and get all of He Tian’s business.

At least that’s what He Tian assumed since there was little talking, only two guns pointed at him. He Tian had a vantage on one of the men holding the gun, but he would surely be shot by the other in the process. Although He Tian felt pain like a human, he couldn’t die. He wouldn’t mind a little pain in the shoulder to get rid of these traitor bastards.

He took the shot, the man fell to the ground instantly. He turned to get a shot on the other man as quickly as he could. He got the shot, but knew the man’s shot was also on it’s way to him.

That is, until someone pushed him to the ground and a third body collapsed beside him. He looked in shock, as his breath got shallow and a familiar feeling of dread bubbled to the surface.

The redhead sat next to him on the floor, clutching his bleeding chest, breath even more shallow than He Tian’s and face already sweating profusely. 

“Aw fuck.” The man said through clenched teeth.

He Tian moved to the other, lifting him onto his lap and helping clutch the wound. “Red, why are you here? W-Why would you do that?”

“Word spreads at an immigrant house. Those men you were in business with kept watch over it. I wasn’t supposed to tell you, but,” The man looked into He Tian’s eyes, which now had tears forming. “I just couldn’t let that happen to you.”

The man winced with pain and He Tian put his free hand on his forehead, it was getting colder. “I-it’s fine. You’re still alive, we’ll get a doctor.”

“Y’know. I really appreciated the flowers you left on my desk… yellow...It’s my favorite color,” The man was struggling to keep his eyes open. “Thank you, for everything.”

That was the last encounter He Tian had with the soul, until now. On that horribly fateful day.

~

He Tian told Mo Guan Shan of all the encounters, leaving out some of the details like the mass rampages he went on after the deaths. By now they were at the top of the trail, at the lookout point. It was well into the evening now and much colder than what it had been earlier. 

“That’s it. In every life you made me fall in love with your selflessness and your beauty. You were always a hotheaded redhead with strong morals and a tough facade. It was impossible for me not to love you,” He Tian glanced to the side to see tears streaming down Mo Guan Shan’s cheeks.

“Why are you crying!?” 

“It’s your fault damn it, telling me of how lonely you were. I feel so guilty.”

He Tian wrapped his arms around Mo Guan Shan and tried hard not to make himself cry either. “I’m the one who should be feeling guilty. If I wasn’t so weak, if I wasn’t so dumb, you wouldn’t have died. It’s my fault.”

Mo Guan Shan pulled away, wiping the tears off his face and contorting his face into an angry expression. “Shut up. It’s not your fucking fault. The feelings I felt when I first met you, they confused me at first, but I think it was nothing but pure love from my past selves. I was glad to die protecting you, because I loved you.”

He Tian couldn’t keep the tears from falling anymore. They stood up there a while, Mo Guan Shan leaned against the railing, looking out into the bright city. He let He Tian cry for as long as he needed to. Which was quite a while since He Tian usually kept these memories and emotions suppressed.

Once He Tian collected himself, he joined Mo Guan Shan at the railing. He placed his hand on top of the others. “This time, you don’t need to protect me. I’ll protect you, Mo Guan Shan.”

“How about we protect each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the sad past lives, sorry for that y'all. Anyway I hope you're enjoying the story!


	13. Chapter 13

“This is officially the worst day of my life.”

“Just because your boy couldn’t hang out after school? Didn’t your father leave you as a child or something?” He Tian said in response to Jian Yi’s third complaint about Zhan Zheng Xi not being able to eat after school.

“Yeah, but this is worse. And don’t act like you don’t look like a kicked puppy every time Red has to go to work.”

“That’s because he’s the love of my life.”

Guan Shan choked on air and began coughing, but was completely ignored by the other two walking in front of him.

“Well Xixi is the love of my life.”

“Yet you two can’t make anything official. I’m starting to think he doesn’t actually like you. Maybe I should destroy the contract between us.”

Both Guan Shan and Jian Yi nervously glanced towards the other. Both with the same thought of,  _ “He Tian, you idiot, the other is going to figure out you’re a demon.”  _ They both realized they were thinking the same thing and let out a little, “oh.”

“So you told Red? Is there a reason.”

“You’re trying to pry into my life again. Stop.”

Jian Yi pouted. They entered a Japanese style ramen shop and seated themselves at the corner table by the window.

“So how do you know about He Tian?” Mo asked curiously while the three waited for their food to be served.

“Oh, you could say I’m a client.”

“You used He Tian’s ability to make Zhan Zheng Xi like you?” Mo asked this time with surprise.

“Hell no. I don’t need this jerk to make Xixi like me, I can do that by myself.”

Their food was brought to the table and they began eating.

“The problem is that he is handsome. He was really popular in middle school. One day I found a blank card on my desk. After about a week of staring at it and three girls confessing their love to Xixi, words finally appeared. I called the number on the card and met this fool. I asked for any romantic feeling girls had towards him to turn to disgust.” Jian Yi explained all of this between mouthfuls of food. 

“He acts like he was confident. He was so afraid Zhan Zheng Xi would start dating one of the girls that confessed to him that he was willing to pay 14150 yuan (2000 USD).”

Guan Shan almost started choking on broth he was drinking out of the bowl. “What the hell! Are all of you rich?”

“Yeah, I gave him what he asked for. Yet now we’re in high school and these two haven’t done more than the accidental kiss. And this fool has been annoyingly following me around since middle school.”

He completely ignored Guan Shan’s question. Well, it didn’t even matter, the three finished their meal and decided to walk around downtown for a bit. 

Jian Yi looked mostly bored until his phone dinged with a text. “Zhang Zheng Xi is finally free! See you guys later!”

With that Jian Yi ran away from the other two. “Damn he really doesn’t give a shit about us compared to Zhang Zheng Xi does he?” Mo said with a little laugh.

“Well, it’s to be expected. They are actually soulmates after all.”

“No way, those really exist?”

“Indeed. I can point out two couples right now that are soulmates. And about five couples that aren’t.”

“Wow, and Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi are really soulmates?”

“Yep. I actually met the two of them before in their past lives. You see, once you find your soulmate for the first time you’re always destined to be reborn together in the next life.”

Curious, Guan Shan asked, “What was their first encounter?”

“It was during World War I. I was in France at the time and was drafted into the army. I met Jian Yi who was another French soldier. We were in the trenches together. It was night when it happened, we both were sent into No Man’s Land, to try and set off mustard gas close to the German’s trenches. Both sides started bombardments on the other at the same time. Next thing I knew Jian Yi and I were in an indent in the ground together. We got hit with a cannon and shells.”

“I was injured, but y’know I’m a demon. Jian Yi, however, lost his left arm, I didn’t think he’d make it more than a few hours. But then someone else crawled into the indent, It was a German soldier, Zhan Zheng Xi. He was frightened, but then saw what state we were in and knew we wouldn’t attack. He grumbled a few words in German before getting closer to Jian Yi who was screaming in pain. He took out a medical kit from his uniform. He fixed Jian Yi up to the best of his abilities and stayed with us until morning. Once it was morning we nodded at each other and went our separate ways.”

“Thanks to Zhan Zheng Xi, Jian Yi survived and was sent to the hospital. Once the war was over he begged me to help him look for the man. We travelled almost all of Germany until we finally found him. Despite not being able to speak to each other at first, they instantly bonded. I could tell they were soulmates and I set up a reclusive house in the Alps. Jian Yi died before the start of the second World War, due to medical complications. Zhan Zheng Xi died in the 1970’s. They reincarnated pretty fast, and somehow both of them managed to find me again.”

Ghan Shan had been silently listening. He Tian lived a long life of mostly solitude, Guan Shan knew that he had a lot of stories he’d never been able to tell anyone. Guan Shan was willing to listen to anything and everything.

“You really care about those two, don’t you?”

“They’re the first people I saw fall in love, and After Jian Yi died I visited Zhan Zheng Xi, He stayed in that small cottage that Jian Yi decorated. Despite being surrounded by constant reminders of the other he never looked sad. I think he knew He’d be able to see him again soon. I’ll make sure they can pass old and together this time around.”

Guan Shan hit the other on the shoulder, “You’re quite the romantic, aren’t ya?”

He Tian smiled before pulling out a yellow carnation from his school bag. “I don’t know you tell me.” 

Mo Guan Shan’s face flushed bright red before taking the carnation. “Stop being so fucking embarrassing. When did you even get this?”

“I bought it this morning, and I plan to buy one everyday, to give to you. Do you like it?”

Guan Shan examined the flower before bringing it to his nose and inhaling. It smelled sweet and simple. His face got even more red before grumbling, “Yeah, yellow’s my favorite color.”

He Tian stopped in his tracks and gripped Mo Guan Shan’s shoulders, leveling his dark gaze with Mo Guan Shan’s look of surprise.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I really want to kiss you right now, can I?”

“Of course not, idiot, we’re in the middle of the street!”

He Tian was really good at looking like a sad puppy. Guan Shan cursed at himself for not being able to deny the sad pouts He Tian gave. This man was a literal demon for crying out loud, he had no business looking so cute.

“We can kiss at your house, idiot.”

“Really!”

Guan Shan started to stomp away from He Tian. “Don’t sound so happy, it’s fucking embarrassing!”

“Aw, don’t be like that little Mo.”

“Don’t call me that!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot and steamy chapter. You can probably skip it if you want to.

The ride up the elevator was awkward. Only because Guan Shan was standing as far away from He Tian as he could and refused to make eye contact. He Tian loved it when Guan Shan was shy like this. Of all the times he’s encountered Guan Shan’s soul, this one was definitely the cutest.

When He Tian opened the door Guan Shan walked in and began taking off his shoes. He Tian stopped the other in the process by pushing him against the wall and began kissing his neck.

“What the fuck, He Tian.”

He Tian stopped and sulkily rested his head on Guan Shan’s shoulder. “You said we could kiss once we got to my house? I thought we could do more too.” He Tian couldn’t hold back and began kissing Guan Shan’s neck again.

“My mom will expect me home tonight.”

“You have a phone don’t you?”

“I didn’t bring anything to prepare.”

“I have everything, trust me.”

“Well, I-”

He Tian stopped again and this time he raised his head to look squarely at Guan Shan. “What’s with all the excuses. I want this, but if you don’t I won’t force you to do anything. I’m not some animal.”

He Tian was caught off guard. Mo Guan Shan didn’t look annoyed, angry, or even bashful. He looked scared. 

“It’s not that. It’s just I don’t have good memories of doing it in the past, with my ex.”

“Who’s your ex?” He Tian’s voice was filled with venom, already having an idea of who it would be.

“She Li.”

“Did he fucking assault you. I swear I’m going to kill him.” He Tian sharply turned began to open the door to leave his apartment again. He was stopped by a loose hand on his wrist.

“No, he never forced me to do anything, he was just a damn asshole who is too fucking aggressive and possessive,” Guan Shan was adverting his eyes, choosing to stare at the floor. “Damn this is so fucking embarrassing, but I’m just scared okay. I really like you and I’m worried of disappointing you. Gah, why the hell do you always make me say embarrassing things!”

“God, you’re so cute. You don’t have to be scared about anything, you’re all I ever wanted.” He Tian waited for Guan Shan to meet his gaze again, but it seemed like he was adamant on looking at the floor. He Tian sighed, “If it helps anything I’ve never been with anyone in bed before.”

With that Guan Shan eyes darted to He Tian in a look of surprise. “You’re a virgin! Aren’t you like super old,” Guan Shan started to laugh. "Isn't that kind of embarrassing?"

He Tian's shot his hand up to cover Guan Shan's mouth, “You better shut up before I make you. It just wasn’t worth it if it wasn’t with you.”

“What the hell, why do you always say sappy shit.”

Guan Shan was cut off when He Tian planted his lips on the others. The kiss began as a gentle one. Neither of them desperate yet, and just wanting to enjoy the taste of the other's lips. Quickly though, they both became more desperate, wanting to be closer to the other and taste more.

He Tian picked Guan Shan up by the thighs and instinctively Guan Shan wrapped his legs around He Tian and tangled his fingers in He Tian’s hair. Without breaking the kiss He Tian was able to stumble to the bed like this. He lowered Guan Shan into the sheets and broke the kiss to stare at Guan Shan for a moment. 

It was a sight to take in. Guan Shan was red faced and panting a bit from the heated kissing. Sweat was making his short hair weigh down and cling to his forehead. Not to mention his shirt was askew to perfectly present his collarbone. He Tian wanted to leave a mark in that exact spot.

“You’re hard already, I can help with that,” Guan Shan said breathlessly, standing up from where He Tian had laid him.

Before He Tian could say anything Guan Shan pushed him down into the bed and began unzipping his pants.

“Wait you don’t have to-” He Tian was cut off with his own startled shout. Guan Shan had clasped his mouth around He Tian’s tip. It was hot and wet. It was a feeling unlike any other and it was getting harder to breathe as Guan Shan’s tongue slid around him as he took in more and more of He Tian. 

He Tian took in fistfulls of the bed sheets, but it wasn’t enough. He didn’t even realize that Guan Shan had taken his hand and placed them into his hair.

Guan Shan had stopped for a second, “Control me with your hands. I’ll be obedient for once.” and with that Guan Shan took He Tian back in. but he was still working around the end. He Tian wanted to be farther into Guan Shan. He entangled his fingers in Guan Shan’s hair and pushed his head forward. He felt himself hit the back of Guan Shan’s throat and heard Guan Shan choke, but Guan Shan didn't seem to mind as he kept deepthroating He Tian like he’d been instructed to.

He Tian had realized his eyes had been closed this whole time, but when he opened them he saw Guan Shan staring up at him as he went farther down the length of He Tian. His eyes, usually bright like the sun were now darker, like burning embers of a dying fire as tears gathered around his bottom lids. His face was an even darker red now and his cheeks were sucked in. It was another sight He Tian never wanted to forget.

He also wanted to ruin it, he wanted to see Guan Shan’s face painted white. Eyelashes sticking together and dripping onto his red cheeks before leaking into his mouth. It was too much.

“Ah, Guan Shan I think I’m going to come.”

Guan Shan released the suction he had around He Tian and rose off his knees. “Not yet,” He said between pants. “I need you to fuck me first.”

He Tian didn’t hesitate as he stood up and threw Guan Shan back onto the sheets like Guan Shan had done to him earlier. He started a new kiss while taking off Guan Shan’s shirt. Guan Shan was working on the pants himself. 

It was quite a hectic few minutes as both tried to undress without stopping anything. Even while He Tian opened the bedside table drawer to fish out lube neither of them would let the other one go. If they couldn’t kiss the others lips they would suck kisses onto each other's necks.

At last though He Tian had got the lube on his hand and was now pinned on top of Guan Shan, looking at him, stark naked. Seeing his thin body, pale and untouched. His nipples were pink and hard, just like his dick that was dripping with precum.

Guan Shan looked so fragile like this and for a second a pang of fear struck He Tian. He was afraid that this was all an illusion and in a moment Guan Shan would disappear. Leaving only the memories, and with time they would grow foggy and faint like the others had. He Tian wouldn’t know what to do anymore. He couldn’t handle the pain for another time.

Guan Shan must have sensed something because he wrapped his arms around He Tian and raised his mouth next to his ear. “I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere. Now please fuck me He Tian.”

He Tian complied and began by inserting one finger in. While preparing Guan Shan he sucked on a patch of skin near his collarbone like he had wanted to do earlier. It was excruciating, having to prepare, but He Tian wanted Guan Shan to enjoy the experience and enjoy the pleasure of it. He Tian wanted to do everything for Guan Shan. Everything he never got to do in the past and everything Guan Shan missed out on due to his short lives. 

“Are you ready?”

Guan Shan nodded his head, “Yes, hurry up, I want you inside me.”

Guan Shan had a way of knowing exactly what to say to get to He Tian. He Tian leans down and Guan Shan wraps his arms around him. He Tian slowly starts to press himself into him and Guan Shan makes a noise of pain. His nails dig into He Tian’s back. 

The feeling is good, even better than Guan’s Shan’s mouth. It is warm and wet and He Tian can feel the heat of Guan Shan’s body as he clings to him. The sweat between the two of them makes it slick so He Tian can move into Guan Shan. All the while Guan Shan’s dick slides between the two. It’s euphoric, and too much. He Tian has to keep his mind from escaping him and ending this too early. That would be embarrassing. 

Perhaps he is thinking too much because Guan SHhan makes a sound of desperation as he begins to move his hips around He Tian. He Tian moans out in pleasure. 

Guan Shan makes a sound of satisfaction before turning his head to whisper in He Tian’s ear. With his breath heavy and hot he says, “I’m not so fragile, you can be rough with me.”

He Tian can’t stand it anymore. This isn’t an illusion, it’s all he ever wanted laid out on a platter right in front of him. He wasn’t going to restrain himself anymore. He pushed Guan Shan farther into the sheets and he began to speed up his rhythm and go deeper. Guan Shan makes noises that sound like a siren’s song to He Tian. 

“Ah-Ah, Right there He Tian. Ah-”

He Tian continued with what he was doing, feeling their bodies grow warmer as Guan Shan’s cock began to twitch. He Tian couldn’t last much longer either.

“I love you, Guan Shan, I love you.” he Tian makes one last thrust before cumming inside of Guan Shan. Second later he feels Guan Shan tense up before orgasming, making a sticky mess between the two. But both don’t care as they collapse in exhausting onto the bed sheets.

“Why’d you go and say that,”

“I couldn’t help myself, it was the only thing I could think the whole time.”

Guan Shan looks like he’s going to say something, but he seems much too tired to. They both fall asleep holding each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda bad at writing scenes like this, but I hope it wasn't too bad. Also sorry about the wait, I got super stressed with my school and my job during this pandemic. fun times lol.


	15. Chapter 15

He Tian woke up before sunrise. He realized that both him and Guan Shan were cleaned up and Guan Shan had put on his boxers and a shirt. Guan Shan must have awoken in the middle of the night to clean himself and even He Tian.

He Tian put his hand on Guan Shan’s head and ran his fingers through his hair. Soft and vibrant even in the darkness of night. He Tian had remembered how he used this hair to show Guan Shan what he had wanted last night. It surprised He Tian how submissive yet dominant Guan Shan was in bed. It was a pleasant surprise. 

Suddenly a feeling of jealousy welled up in He Tian. He remembered what Guan Shan had said yesterday. He ignored it in the moment, but the thought of She Li seeing this side of Guan Shan pissed He Tian off so much. He Tian wanted to kill him and he had the power, if only someone would hold enough hatred towards She Li to kill him. 

_ Wait. hate...contracts...demons. Damn I haven’t made a status report to Cheng in a month. _

He Tian searched for his jeans that were tossed away on the floor and fished out his phone. It only takes one ring before Cheng picks up the facetime.

“Do you realize how long it’s been. The higher ups won’t like this.”

“So you and dad. Yeah, I think I can live with that.”

“Updates now.”

“Not even a, ‘what’s going on lil bro?’ I see how it is.”

“You’re two weeks late on your report. Stop fucking around.”

“Fine. I had two contracts. One with a high school relationship and one with a man trying to avoid a divorce.”

“You can’t be serious, that’s really it?”

“Yeah..." He Tian shot a glance to the side, to check on the man beside him.

“It’s because of that redhead isn’t it, he’s distracting you. I should have never-”

“Never what?” He Tian said, cutting of his brother. The anger in his voice was apparent. “Of all people I thought you would understand how important he is to me. I can’t believe you.”

He Tian hung up the phone and threw it on the floor. He noticed shuffling under the sheets. “What was all the yelling for. It’s barely morning dumbass.”

He Tian gave a soft smile as he laid a hand on Guan Shan’s neck. “Nothing sweetheart, go back to sleep.”

“Ugh, don’t call me sweetheart. Makes me sound like some cutesy girlfriend.”

“Hm, you may not be a girlfriend but you’re definitely the cutest boyfriend. Maybe even the cutest person I’ve ever met.”

“Are you just trying to get me to kick you?”

“No, I’m being serious. Everything you do, like how you hum along to music while cooking. Or how you gifted me that ceramic cat. When you laugh I can barely contain myself from holding you. And your blush that spreads across your face, like right now.”

Guan Shan had half his face hidden under the blanket and was glaring up at He Tian. 

“I know you might not understand why yet, but I love you. I’ll always love you.”

“Ugh, you’re so goddamn embarrassing,” Guan Shan turned his body away from He Tian. ‘But I love you too, I guess.”

He Tian dug his head into Mo Guan Shan’s shoulder and wrapped his hands around his waist. 

“What the hell that tickles idiot!” Guan Shan said while stifling a laugh.

“Oh? Bad Idea telling me that.”

As the light began to stream into the room from the rising sun the two laughed.

~

He Cheng looked at the dark screen on his phone. Things were supposed to be different this time. Seeing He Tian yell at him like that reminding him of all those times in the past

_ Cheng was surprised to be summoned in the middle of the night, by none other than his brother. When he manifested he recognized he was in the middle of Tian’s garden. And there by the lake was Tian crying over the pale body of a boy.  _

_ "Tian? What’s going on.” _

_ Tian looked up at him desperately, “You can save people right? Please save him. Please.” _

_ Cheng had never seen his brother so desperate and lost. He Tian barely acknowledged He Cheng as his brother, there was deep rooted jealousy and resentment. So to see He Tian, on his knees, begging He Cheng to save this boy’s life was a little shocking. And He Cheng would do anything to restore his relationship with He Tian but… _

_ “I’m sorry He Tian. I can heal a sick person but I can’t save a dead man.” _

_ He Tian cried out in pain and anger. He Cheng hated seeing his brother like this. _

_ After a few hundred years He Tian forgave He Cheng for not being able to save the boy that one night. However, He Tian was vastly different now, he moved to Europe and lived a life in seclusion, he only talked to He Cheng to give work reports.  _

_ Then one day he Tian summoned He Cheng in the early morning. As soon as He Cheng arrived he smelt the pungent smell of burning flesh. He looked at a huge stake with a fire burning brightly around it. Engulfed in the flames was a man, he was still recognizable, especially the red hair, but he was already dead. _

_ “He’s dead isn’t he?” He Tian said, looking with sad eyes at the sight before him. _

_ “...Yes.” _

_ “You can heal the sick and injured though?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “I went a little crazy, I hurt some innocent people and kids, I set them by that tree. Leave everyone else. They don’t deserve to live.” _

_ He Cheng took his time to help the innocent civilians. By the time he was done the fire was now embers and the body unrecognizable. He Tian still had his eyes glued to the scene.  _

_ This Time He Tian moved to the new world. He Tian seemed to enjoy this place, returning to his eccentric ways. However, he seemed to be painting another target on his back.  _

_ His fears seemed to be right when he was summoned by He Tian yet again. There He Tian cradled a dying man with red hair in his arms.  _

_ “Cheng please, for once can you help me.” _

_ “Tian, it’s too late. He’s already dead.” _

_ He Tian wept. _

He Tian had forgiven He Cheng everytime, but he never forgot. He always tried to act normal but He Cheng could tell how much this affected his brother. He Cheng hated the fact that his brother hated him. Somehow he Cheng developed hatred for the redheaded boy. He thought if it wasn’t for him, maybe He Cheng and He Tian would have a normal relationship.

Recently though he was summoned by He Tian again. This time there was a boy in critical state after brain surgery. He Cheng knew that he could heal the boy, and he did. He thought that now, just maybe, He Tian would finally consider He Cheng his brother again, but that wasn’t the case. 

He Cheng just couldn’t do anything right when it came to fixing his relationship with He Tian. And the only person he could blame was the redhead. The redhead that always came back just to ruin He Tian’s life. 

He Cheng was taken out of his thoughts. He was being summoned by someone in China. Most people didn’t do traditional summonings anymore so He Cheng was caught off guard, but work was work, and if He Tian wasn’t going to do his job then He Cheng would have to work just as hard.


	16. Chapter 16

He Tian and Mo Guan Shan spent the entire weekend together. He Tian couldn’t help but imagine the future. One where Guan Shan moves in and brings life to He Tian’s sad apartment, just like how he did with that ceramic cat. He Tian would support Mo in whatever he wished to pursue and He Tian would be content by just having Mo at his side, because life was worth living as long as Mo was there.

He Tian was off in his fantasy world the whole day during school. And when lunch came and he saw Mo bickering with Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi trying his best to stop Jian Yi from jumping across the table, a warm feeling settled in him. Something told him this was the life he was supposed to live. One with the person he loved and even people he considered friends.

He Tian sat by Mo and everything fell into place. He stole half of his sandwich and took a bite.

“He Tian, you dic-” 

Suddenly Mo Guan Shan froze, then screamed out in pain as he keeled over.

“Mo, what’s wrong?” He Tian rushed to his side along with Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi. 

“It hurts so bad. I-I can’t take this.”

Suddenly a dark fog surrounded the four boys. Zhan Zheng Xi passed out. Jian Yi and He Tian looked at each other with fear in their eyes. They knew exactly what this meant.

“So this is why no one witnessed my whole crew getting jumped. Demons have the ability to cloak themselves in darkness,” She Li spared a glance at Zhan Zheng Xi. “And knock out anyone who doesn’t know demons exist.”

“What the fuck are you doing? Want to get beat up by He Tian again?” Jian Yi said, now hold Zhan Zheng Xi in his arms.

”I’ve just come to claim what’s mine. Isn’t that right Mo?”

Through strained breathes Guan Shan was able to move his hand and flip She Li off. “Fuck off. AH! He Tian, somethings wrong.”

“What the hell do you want, you fucking snake?” He Tian said glaring at She Li.

“Well, you see, ever since I met you something didn’t sit right with me. With a little bit of digging I found out that quite a few people around believe there are demons that live amongst us. But that’s not really the important part. I don’t care who or what you are, I just want Mo back. I was able to summon a demon, he can bring great pain to people. So I thought I would test it out on Mo.”

“What kind of psycho does that? Why would you do that to someone you like?” He Tian spat out.

She Li smirked and He Tian could swear he saw a glint in his eyes. “Well don’t you think Mo is the best when he’s crying out in pain and agony?”

Despite his fury He Tian was able to gently transfer Mo to Jian Yi’s lap, but as soon as Mo was safe he charged at She Li and gave a sucker punch right to his nose, knocking She Li down. 

She Li laughed as blood gushed out of his nose. “I knew you’d react like this. Well, I have a proposition for you,” She Li took a second to spit out the blood that was dripping into his mouth. “I’ll stop this. Mo will be safe and sound, if, and only if, you agree to take yourself out of the picture. Use your powers to make everyone forget you even existed.”

“No deal, I could never trust Mo with you. You already made him suffer enough.”

“You’d really do that to him? If he continues like this he’ll pass out from the pain, go into extreme shock, go into a vegetative state. What happens then? His mother will have to support the medical bills, Mo will have to continue with this pain. Just so you can stay by his side.”

He TIan knew he couldn't do something like that. He began to get frustrated, “Argh, fuck you! Show me the demon you made a deal with.” She Li smirked and finally got back on his feet. He showed no signs of bringing out the contracted demon. He Tian yelled, “I’m one of the oldest living demons, I’m your superior, show yourself.”

Slowly, out of the dark fog, appeared a tall, dark figure. He wore a stern look on his face, but his eyes looked at He Tian with pity. “I’m sorry, I had no idea he was doing this to your friend. And a demon can’t break a contract.” 

He Tian’s blood ran cold. His hands were tied, he either had to give Mo back to She Li who would continue to hurt Mo emotionally or He Tian wouldn’t give Mo up and cause him to be in physical pain for the rest of his life. 

While He Tian stood frozen in place with thoughts swirling through his head She Li began to laugh. “I can’t believe I was threatened by you, you’re so pathetic.”

Before He Tian could react, a rush of wind blew past him. Mo threw a punch, on She Li's cheek. Mo held She Li’s collar to keep him from falling to the ground this time. “Fuck You! What did I do to deserve the pain and torment you’ve put me through since middle school! Now you plan to hurt my mom, my friends, and the person I love,” Mo was trembling in pain, even when he collapsed back on the ground, he lost none of his fury. Infact, he looked more intimidating as tears began to fall down his face. “I hate you. I hate you so much.”

Something clicked in He Tian's brain. Hurriedly, He Tian picked Mo up and took him back to where Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi were. 

He leaned down to whisper in Mo’s ear. “You remember how my contracts deal with love right? Well on the opposite end they also can be forged from hate. If you hate him you can make a contract with me, and, you know.”

Mo squeezed his eyes shut, making two more tears fall down his face. With a quivering voice he said, “I can’t. I hate him, but I can’t do that. I’m sorry He Tian.”

“Even now, you’re just too good of a person. You and your damn morals.” Despite the audience He Tian began to cry, still whispering he began to say. “This time was supposed to be different. I got to eat you cooking. I was able to tell you of my feelings. I got to hold and kiss you. You were healed, damn it. Why is it still the same, why do I always lose you!" He Tian didn't realize he screamed the last part.

Mo turned over as blood began spilling out of his mouth and nose. He Tian couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Fine! I’ll take you up on your offer.”

“No!” Mo screamed, he leveled She Li’s gaze. “I would rather die than be under your thumb again. So kill me.”

She Li’s face contorted angrily, “Fine! I don’t fucking want you anymore anyway, seeing you in this much pain for the last few minutes is satisfying enough. Kill him demon!”

“I can heal the sick, but I can’t save a dying person. I can bring pain to the healthy,” He Cheng looked at He Tian, with an odd expression. He Tian couldn’t quite understand what it meant. “But I can’t bring death upon a living being.”

“You’re fucking worthless.” She Li said as he pulled out a pocket knife he ran towards He Tian and Mo. 

He Tian turned to cover Mo. Letting She Li land a blow near his shoulder blade, even letting him drag it down to his lower back. He heard Mo yell, He saw Jian Yi begin to cry. He Tian however was fine, he was a demon after all, and he knew everything was going to be okay, because he was able to determine what his brother’s expression meant.

He Cheng grabbed She Li’s wrist once he pulled the knife out of He Tian’s back. “She Li, the contract has been broken.”

“What?”

“You wanted me to bring excruciating pain upon Mo Guan Shan. However, by making an attempt at taking his life you have broken the contract. And since the price of a contract is your soul, I can now destroy it.”

He Cheng looked at Mo Guan Shan, who seemed to be recovering from the pain that was inflicted on him moments ago. “However, I feel like I should give you the honor of deciding what happens to it.”

“Just erase any memories he has of me. Make him move somewhere i’ll never see him again. Also give him the ability to feel pain.”

“Of course.”

Mo got up and walked over to She Li once again. “I know you won’t remember this, but let me do the honors of giving you what you’ve craved so much throughout your life.” 

Mo gave him an uppercut right to the jaw, breaking it. Once She Li keeled over in pain, Mo kneed him in the gut. She Li collapsed to the ground. 

Mo turned to He Cheng. “I know he’ll survive because he’s a demon, but can you heal He Tian?”

He Cheng smiled, “Of course, no contract required.”

Mo crouched down in front of He Tian. “Thank you so much, for everything. I was really willing to die y’know?”

“Yeah that was dumb as hell, why the fuck would you do that?”

Mo put his forehead on He Tian’s. “Because I knew you would be waiting for me in the next life. Dumbass.”

He Tian looked into Mo’s warm eyes. “I would have. But i’d much rather live a long happy life with you this time around.”

“Me too.”

The two didn’t realize but the fog around them lifted. Life around them began to move again. With people throwing skeptical looks at the four boys laying on the ground by the trees.

“I know you guys both just had near death experiences and stuff, but can you stop. You’re grossing me out.” Jian Yi said.

Mo quickly shuffled away from He Tian, embarrassed.

Zhan Zheng Xi blinked his eyes open and sat up from Jian Yi’s lap. “Did I fall asleep?”

Jian Yi laughed, “Yeah, you missed a lot.”

Zhan Zheng Xi looked at the others. “Did I miss a fucking brawl, what the fuck is with all the blood on Mo Guan Shan’s face and He Tian’s shirt?”

The three of them desperately looked at each other. “Uh, it’s ketchup. We were going to prank you when you woke up. I guess it worked.” He Tian said.

Zhan Zheng Xi collapsed back on Jian Yi’s lap. “I feel like there’s always a secret you guys aren’t letting me in on.”

The three burst out laughing, causing Zhan Zheng Xi to sulk more. “See?”

“Oh it’s nothing, my love.” Jian Yi swept Zhan Zheng Xi’s bangs to the side. “ I’m still pretty tired. You guys want to skip the rest of the day and go eat?”

“Yes.” they all said simultaneously.

~

“I heard you went to see dad.” He Cheng said.

It was about a week after the incident with She Li. He Tian was in his apartment, decorating it, when he heard the knock at his door. He was disappointed it wasn’t Mo.

“Yeah. Now, you have one less employee to worry about.”

“Are you sure this is what you want? To be a human?”

He Tian smiled to himself. “Absolutely. I’ve lived this life too long, I just want to live a normal human life with the man I love.”

“What are you going to do if another lunatic goes after you? You don’t have immortality on your side anymore. Plus bad luck follows that red head like a plague.”

“I plan to live a simple life now. I used my money to bail out Mo’s father. They’re going to start their restaurant up again. And I’ll run it with Mo when we’re older.”

“I guess you have it all planned out huh?”

“Yep,” He Tian looked down at the ground. “And thank you. Not only for last time, but for everything. I know I was a brat way back then, and I know you never liked Mo much, but I appreciate you doing that for me and trying your best to like him”

“Shut up, being nice doesn’t fit you.” He Cheng looked around the room. “Also don’t you think this is a bit excessive?”

He Tian looked at the yellow throw pillows on his couch. The various yellow vases that held different arrangements of yellow flowers. The paintings of Mo He Tian had painted throughout his life. It included each version of Mo there had been. The innocent servant, He Tian chose to use simple ink, in the painting Mo had a rose tucked behind his ear and an array of yellow flowers behind him. Another one of the rugged vigilante, this one was done with oil paints, In it Mo’s hair flowed in the moonlight as he held two swords up in a battle stance, standing among a field of yellow flowers. Then the promiscuous dancer, He Cheng only glanced at this one before averting his eyes the other direction. This one was done with acrylic, and was angled from below, while Mo was on a stage, crouched down, balancing on heels with his hand in front of him, like he was leaning forward. 

“I have no idea what you mean? Excessive would be me hanging up all the paintings and sculptures I have in my storage.”

“he ‘s going to hate this. Also don’t let him find any of your current artworks.”

He Cheng was going to leave and as soon as he opened the door he was face to face with Mo Guan Shan.

“Oh hi, Mr.He. Thank you for last time. I-Um, I plan to take good care of your brother.” Mo said as his cheeks grew darker and darker.

He Cheng ruffled the top of his head. “No need for formalities, and thanks, now I don’t have to deal with him.”

As He Cheng walked out Mo went inside. It took only a moment before he heard. “ _ What the fuck He Tian! I don’t like yellow this much! And take those fucking pictures down! What the fuck am I doing in that one!” “I thought that one was one of my best works. Would you be willing to recreate it?” “Fuck No!” _

He Cheng smiled and took out his phone. It took only a second before the other person picked up. “Yes?”

“Qiu, how do you feel about becoming humans again?”

“Finally, I wanted to become a human again centuries ago, literally.”

“Alright, lets go talk to my dad.”


	17. Epilogue

Somewhere far, far into the future.

He Tian set the box down and began unpacking the items to put on his desk. He heard a knock at his door, despite it being wide open. He looked up and saw a man with pale skin and bright blonde hair.

“Hello! You must be He Tian, the new history professor. I’m Jian Yi, I’m the art history professor. You'll probably meet my husband Zhan Zheng Xi soon, He’s the president of the university.”

“Yep, I am.” He Tian carefully picked up the framed paintings he had set at his desk earlier. He walked to the wall and began to hang one.”

“Is that ‘Unnamed servant?’ The painting from the Zhou Dynasty, which was discovered in 2098”

“You have quite the eye.”

“Well the painting is an enigma, along with the others. It was found in an abandoned storage unit along with hundreds of other paintings and sculptures. They indicate four different men, from four vastly different time periods, yet all the men look very similar and they all have the same signature at the bottom. I can’t believe you have a copy.”

“Copy? Nope this is the original. Along with all the others. I have all of the ‘unnamed collection.’ I brought a few of my favorites here. The rest are at my house.”

Jian Yi was now at He TIan’s side, ogling the painting up close. “So that’s why you can only see pictures. How did you get all of them?”

“Well as soon as I found these pictures I became a bit obsessed with them. I had to get them. Luckily I’m pretty loaded, I bought the museum they were at and closed it, so now they’re only for me.”

“You should invite me over for dinner some time, I’d love to talk about the paintings with you.”

“Jian Yi, your husband is looking for you. Something about picking up your daughter from his sister’s house,” said a man entering the doorway.

“Crap I forgot today was my turn. Nice meeting you He Tian, I swear you better invite me over sometime.”

Jian Yi ran out of the room. As He Tian’s eyes followed him out of the room he met eyes with the man that called Jian Yi. Something in He Tian’s heart stopped. Seeing this man felt like deja vu, and He Tain had the urge to go straight to the man and hold him in his arms.

“Um, I’m He Tian, the new professor. And you are?”

The man, who seemed to be stuck in a trance, finally spoke. “I’m Mo Guan Shan, I’m the culinary professor.”

Neither of them moved, they both stood looking into each other’s eyes. Both confused as to the feeling of longing they felt for the other. Mo finally looked away, and let put an awkward cough. He Tian followed and tried to return to hanging up the paintings, Now working on ‘Unnamed boy eating sandwich.’

“Ugh, is that one of those famous ‘unnamed paintings?’”

“It is, this one was created in 2021. It has survived a lot since then. And it’s one of the most recent of the series, quite amazing really,” He Tian hung it up and stepped back to admire it. “Y’know, you kinda look like the unnamed man in the paintings.”

“Yeah, I've heard that my whole life. I swear it’s the only reason Jian Yi is friends with me. For some reason I’ve always had the urge to burn them. I feel like the man in those paintings would have wanted it.”

He Tian chuckled. “Does that mean I can’t invite you for dinner at my house then?”

“If you have more copies of these then yeah,” Mo Guan Shan caught sight of He Tian’s dejected face from his peripheral vision. “But maybe you can come over to my house sometime. I’ll cook you something.”

“I’d love to. Oh,” He Tian ran to his desk and took out a flower from the vase he had set up. “Here a gift, yellow, because it’s your favorite.”

“How did you know that?” Mo Guan Shan said, taking the flower.

He Tian thought for a moment. “Y’know, I really don’t know why I know that. I feel like I’ve just known that my whole life.”

“What kinda weird answer is that?”

“An honest one.”

~End~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story! Thank you so much if you read it, i just started this as a little something to keep me occupied during quarantine, and now it's the end of summer (And that's on inconsistent updates). Anyway, this was very self indulgent because I just love Mo so much, and him and He Tian deserve to be happy. I want to let you know they lived a long happy life and died of natural causes in the actual story. The epilogue is their next life where they will live happily once again, every single life they have will be spent together and happy. 
> 
> Anyway thanks again :)


End file.
